I am still learning
by Raven.Sappho
Summary: That is what Michelangelo once said, and it rang true for both Harry and Draco in a post-war world full of new opportunities. It was their rebirth, time for a renaissance of their lives. A story of development, discoveries, exploration and learning to live, trust and love oneself and others. Warning: mature sexual content. You have been warned. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - A new start

**AN: My dearest followers, I was going to take a mental break from writing for at least 3 weeks while making my new flat a home, and settling in. But then this happened. I don't know how. I don't know why, it just started pouring out of me... So here is the first chapter of this new piece, a pairing I've only done once before, and only in a role play situation. The format is a deviation from my usual as well, which is odd, but it wants to be written like this so I am letting it be that way. I hope you like it, it's just an opening to a bigger picture and a development of a relationship that has been considered by many authors before. But still, I would truly be grateful for feedback, to know whether you would like some more. Happy reading!**

**Always, **

**Raven x**

* * *

**APRIL, 28**

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, the sounds of waking London reaching Harry's ears but he knew they had nothing to do with him at least for a few short blissful hours. He took off the watch from his wrist, noticing it was already 7 and he had to be back at work at 2 for an afternoon shift. Being the best of the group had its drawbacks, and one of them was being everywhere first and leaving last every time. While most of his colleagues were already in bed and dreaming happily, Harry made himself a cup of tea and stripped his sweaty shirt before opening the paper to skim the headlines.

POTTER'S RISE THROUGH THE RANKS CONTINUES!

He rolled his eyes at that one. Of course it was difficult at first, deciding what to do with himself after the war. They finished their NEWTs the summer after the battle and graduated at a special ceremony that September with the rest of their classmates who were grateful to have the summer months to catch up on all that was lost to them under the Death Eater regime at Hogwarts. It was then that the venues opened up, the offers started to come and Harry was drowning. He needed peace to mourn, and rest. He needed to breathe for a while. And he tried. He did that for a week, and while the first few days spent in sleep and with a book were nice, something was wrong. Something was missing.

He helped Hermione and Ron as much as he could, trying to be there for his friends who lost just as much as he did during the war, but it was difficult to watch the Weasleys grieve Arthur, Fred and Ginny. For a few days his mind was filled with 'what ifs' of his possible life with Ginny, but he soon realised it would have come to nought anyway. He had loved Ginny once perhaps, but looking back at their relationship after the war offered a new perspective and Harry knew he was nowhere near ready to be with anyone but himself for a while.

It was like a rebirth. Sitting in his dusty bedroom at Grimmauld place, Harry felt the need to do something. To no longer live in fear or the past, to move on from everything. And that meant leaving behind the little of his heritage that he had. Oh no, one doesn't forget where they come from, but Harry felt the need to escape the walls that reminded him of too many things. And so he did. The Black residence and inheritance were signed over to Teddy, whom he visited in many a free moment, Andromeda glad to have the help in looking after him as she was a woman of many years after all. His Potter inheritance was more than enough to afford him anything he wanted, and he knew Andromeda welcomed the funds as a Black.

When you have only a broom and a few knickknacks and books to your person, it is easy to start over. The first was getting a comfortable three bedroom flat in Soho. It cost a pretty penny in muggle money but his galleons remained plentiful enough to make the empty space into a home. For two weeks Harry painted, cleaned, lifted heavy furniture and shopped at the strangest places of muggle and magical London for those things that would bring him comfort. And once he was finished, all he did was sit on the sheep skin in front of the fireplace and took in his surroundings. His home now. The home of the man he was becoming.

Lifting himself out of his musings, Harry looked around and smiled. He was still here, in the same flat, two years later and barely anything had changed. Well, apart from the new teapot because he dropped the last one about a month ago, and the amount of clothing in his wardrobe maybe... Even the photos of his friends remained on the wall above the fireplace, despite the changes over the years. Which brought him to the second major headline and the ugly moving photograph of Harry's magic nearly getting the better of him in a fight with Ron in a very public place.

POTTER-WEASLEY FIGHT IN THE GOLDEN ROSE, A FINAL END TO FRIENDSHIP?

After their NEWTs and a bit of rest, Harry knew there was much to be done still. Last escaped Death Eaters, rise in crime rates and robberies... he contemplated many paths, even just packing up his things and getting the hell out of Britain. He didn't owe anyone anything after all. His mission was done, purpose served. But at the same time, the idea of a peaceful life filled him with dread. Years of running, always being active, always leaving his senses and magic open to threats had left their mark and Harry knew he would have no peace unless he chose a career that was active. And why not make it one where he could help the community heal?

The positions for Auror training were open until mid October and Harry signed himself up readily a couple of weeks after he received his NEWTs certificate. He had even been offered the position of an Auror without any training, but flatly refused to accept a position he did not earn. He wanted to excel and succeed because he could and knew how to. Not because it was offered to him. That was however when the first difficulties in his relationship with Ron and Hermione arose. Ron had taken time to mourn with his family and did not apply in time. It was November when he attempted but was declined, and told to sign up in May for the summer training. Of course he was impatient and asked Harry to speak up for him to get him a late admission. And Harry did something he had never done before, he refused his friend this favour.

It was out of good intentions. Ron and Hermione needed time to rest and build up their relationship which started fully in May once the war was over. It was still a fragile union and Harry wanted them to be happy. Hermione was tired of staying at the Burrow and wanted to find a place of their own, start her own career, but Ron was stubborn. He wanted to be an Auror, and he wanted to be one NOW. They argued and went through times of silent treatment but Hermione managed to pull them together for Christmas and everything was alright for a while. That was until Harry revealed that he'd given away Grimmauld place and had his own flat.

Hermione seemed happy for him to start his own life and Harry invited them over. At first all was fine and well, but soon it became apparent that the little green monster would never quite leave Ron alone. And Harry never understood why. Ron had all he could ask for. A family, a beautiful girlfriend, and the skills to become accomplished and live more than comfortably. Instead he was jealous of Harry for spending his money and not being ashamed of who he was becoming.

The rows began anew and this time there was no stopping them. Their relationship would never again be what it once was, and Harry knew that. The breaking point came last summer when Hermione accepted a position in France at the Department of International Relations and left Ron. It was clear he was becoming someone she was not happy with and while Harry was sad to see them growing apart, he did not blame her. They would sometimes exchange a letter or a postcard, the last one arriving just a few days ago for the anniversary of war. Harry could see Hermione was a bit lonely in Paris from her words and firecalled her. They spent the evening together, talking through the flames and drinking in honour of the fallen. They were different people from who they once were, but still knew to rely on each other in hour of need.

Ron however, that was a different story completely. He drowned in self-pity and anger, pushing them all away for months as he vented his frustrations around pubs and clubs. Harry even had to arrest him once when he got into a drunken fight and knew this was definitely the end of Ron's future as an Auror. The article before him detailed their latest and most likely last fight, as Harry finally had enough. He had been the one to reach out to Ron to meet him at the Goldren Rose for dinner, to talk as a friends and see if there was anything the redhead needed helping with. Not only did Ron behave like an utter prat but started blaming Harry for his choices and failing until the row escalated. It seemed Ron had a problem with everything about Harry. His job, his enjoyments in life, his appearance, maybe even his very presence. So after Harry managed to get his magic under wraps, he simply told Ron they were done and took himself out of his presence. The night shift he attended afterwards was fun as word traveled fast, but he survived and hoped it would be soon forgotten with the rest of the cheap gossip in the Prophet.

That was when his gaze fell to the last headline.

MALFOY INDUSTRIES SOLD FOR 10 MILLION GALLEONS

Harry skimmed the article quickly as he sipped on the last of his cooling tea, his eyes pausing on a photograph of his ex-rival. Draco looked a little pointy as always, but there was an aura about him now, something he once saw in Lucius when he was at the pinnacle of power. It must be a Malfoy thing, he mused. Surprisingly he felt little resentment towards the blond. It was clear that Draco wanted a new life for himself just as much as Harry did, and appparently for him it meant getting rid of Malfoy Industries. Perhaps it was logical, considering Draco was pursuing a career as a lawyer, working with the Department of Law Enforcement on reviewing cases and pushing for prosecution on the more dangerous of the criminals. He was to finish his studies in a couple of weeks just as Harry, or so he heard from the rumours around the department.

He only saw Malfoy around a few times, but was either in a hurry out, or they simply nodded to each other without a word exchanged across the room in a briefing. They would most likely end up working on cases together in the near future, but Harry didn't give it much thought yet. They were no longer the boys from Hogwarts on the opposite sides of the battlefield, and he could only hope the blond would be civil if they had to establish a work relationship.

He finished leafing through the paper and sent it into the fireplace where he would burn it later over the wood. He checked his watch again.

7.41.

He stripped and took a quick shower before crawling between the sheets of his large bed. Five hours of sleep will have to do...

**MAY, 11**

"Uncle Ryry!" Teddy pointed to the young man and hurried towards him on his short legs.

"Hey there squirt." Harry smiled and bent down, picking him up and spinning him around in the security of his arms, much to the boy's joy.

Andromeda smiled and kissed both their cheeks. "Are you sure you have the whole afternoon off?" she asked, knowing Harry's schedule could sometimes be precarious.

"Yes, don't worry. We are done with the final tests and training, and they gave us the day off before the ceremony tomorrow. I would have come sooner but I had to do the food shopping in the morning." he explained sheepishly.

"The ceremony is tomorrow already?" Andromeda asked, her smile turning nostalgic. "I remember my Dora getting her badge and robes. It was a beautiful day, and we were so proud, Ted and I.." she said softly.

Harry nodded in respect of her memories. "This year it's a little different. Four of us are forming a new team, something like the hit men. We go in for the most dangerous cases. Our ceremony will be a part of the usual but we receive a badge and a second wand instead." he explained, looking down at the boy who was still hugging him close. "Will you come?" he asked softly, not sure if Andromeda would deem it a good idea.

The regal woman, one that had almost become a grandmother to him as well over the past years, looked at him and nodded with a smile. "Yes, we'll be in attendance if you wish it of us."

"It would make it more bearable." he offered just to hear her chuckle. "What do you think, Teddybear? Will you come see uncle Ryry tomorrow at work? With the Aurors, and Kingsley, and yummy food?" he asked the boy in his arms, tickling his side.

"YEEEAH!" Teddy giggled and wiggled to get down.

So Harry let him and watched the boy run around his legs happily. "It's settled then. I'll pick you both up tomorrow morning at 10 and we can go together." he suggested.

"That gives me plenty of time to get myself something appropriate to wear." she mused and pecked his cheek once more, ready to leave when Harry stopped her and handed her a golden card. "What is this?"

"A card, from Gringotts. It's connected to my account, and I trust you to have it and use it when you or Teddy need anything." he said, shaking his head when she attempted to hand it back. "No, please. I had it especially made for you. Teddy may have the Black inheritance but this is the least I can do until he can use it." he insisted and Andromeda finally ceased her protestations and put it into her handbag.

She patted his cheek silently and was on her way, glad to have the afternoon off. Harry watched her go before picking Teddy up again and heading for the toys.

**MAY, 12**

Harry looked around the small family crowd gathered for them and noticed just how small it actually was. They started out as a group of twenty-five trainees for the Auror department alone. Now there was only ten of them, six for regular service and four special hit wizards. Harry was one of them, graduating with highest honours as a team leader. Receiving honors and certificates were also two new researchers for their team, and Draco Malfoy as the new legal liaison.

"Yum yum!" Teddy pointed and Harry chuckled, handing him back over to Andromeda as he went to get them all something to drink.

He himself rarely drank any alcohol, therefore picked some water for Andromeda and juice for Teddy and himself.

"Potter." he heard from the left and turned to look at the person beside him, even though he already knew who it was. That voice was unforgettable even after all the time he did not hear it.

"Malfoy." he replied just as evenly, thinking that the acknowledgment would be the end of their interaction. How he was wrong.

"I am not surprised to see you here today." Draco drawled lightly as he tried to choose between the bad wine and the even worse one. No, he would have to go for water.

"I am surprised you did." Harry said before he could stop himself but then turned a bit more to look at the blond and explain. "I mean I thought you'd want to start over somewhere like France, or elsewhere."

Draco's shoulders released an almost imperceptible amount of tension. Almost imperceptible, as Harry picked up on it with his senses and observation skills immediately. He had always been very much aware of body language. Ever since Uncle Vernon first hit him, it was means to understanding when to cover himself from an impending blow. And it seemed he was right to have explained his words because Malfoy nodded and reached for his glass again.

"You won't be that easily rid of me, Potter. You know very well that I live to remind you that you are not the center of the universe." Malfoy responded with a smirk, but there was no hostility this time. Merlin forbid but it looked like...no, Malfoy really was teasing him.

He shook himself mentally and turned away from the table. "I doubt I'd have missed it, but maybe I can bear with it a while longer." was all he said before heading back to his family support.

Honors, badges, and certificates were received, and they all remained a little while to celebrate. Teddy fell asleep on Harry's shoulder and he placed him back into the stroller, making sure the little boy was very much comfortable. "Thank you for coming." he pecked Andromeda's cheek and waved as she left to make lunch for her grandson.

He was just enjoying a discussion with Kingsley on new techniques they could use for gaining information and training when a large silver fox jumped into the room, shimmering as it sat down and opened its mouth to let the message out.

_Wanted dead or alive, Rodolphus Lestrange spotted in the Forest of Dean, river bank on 14__th__ mile.._

Harry was already stripping his official robe, revealing the soft fighting dragon leather beneath. His other three team mates were already at his heel before Kingsley even gave the order.

"I want him alive, Auror Potter." Kingsley ordered firmly.

"Yes, minister." Harry replied and offered his arm to his team mates for side along as he lifted his wand high in the air, disappearing in a blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lestrange and a conspiracy

**MAY, 12 cont.**

The Department fell into silence and the crowds halted in their step as the fire roared brightest of greens in the most used of fireplaces. The one that signaled Aurors brining in a suspect or an escaped convict. And they weren't disappointed when three members of the new Hit Wizard team stepped through and formed a magical barrier around them just in case, before the bound and unconscious body of Rodolphus Lestrange appeared floating in front of Harry Potter. His wand was raised steadily and his eyes never left the convict, relying on his partners to keep him safe in the magical field for an absolutely smooth transport.

Crowds parted ways for them, the Minister himself offering a small smile to his councillor. Yes, they have been most successful with their latest recruits. And he had a feeling Harry would prove an asset they did not know the value of yet. It took little time to secure the escaped convict in the holding cell and Harry finally released his magic, rolling his shoulders tiredly after such a strain on his body and his magical core.

"Great work." he nodded to his partners and they all put their wands away.

"I need food after that, and so do you, Harry. Why don't you join us for a late lunch?" asked Archibald, a man who towered over Harry at 6' 2" and had the most contagious of laughs when in good mood and company.

"You go ahead, I'll check the paperwork for Lestrange and catch a quick shower before we are back on duty. Bring me back a sandwich from the cafeteria?" he asked, taking off his leather gloves to let his skin breathe a bit better.

"Your usual lean turkey and veg?"

"Thanks Archie." Harry offered a smile to his friend and threw him a galleon before looking over the records. He swiftly checked Lestrange's details, and signed the arresting protocol as the leader of the team.

He was glad to have received a locker in the locker room because taking a quick shower during the break was very welcome. The duelling leather they wore was smooth and slim in places where they needed to move, but thicker in areas that needed to be well covered from attack, such as at the back or the belly. And no matter the spells he cast to keep cool, catching criminals always filled his body with adrenalin and made him sweat. He tapped the doors of his locker and whispered the password in parseltongue which protected it from any attempts on his privacy before finally shrugging out of the jacket. He stretched his shoulders with a soft groan of appreciation, leaning with both arms against the metal before him for a moment.

"Potter?" the question sounded nearby and Harry turned his head just in time to see Draco Malfoy stepping around the corner and pausing at the sight of him.

It has been many years since they were in such a position, as the last time they were forced to strip in each other's vicinity was at Hogwarts after a Quidditch match when the Slytherin locker rooms were flooded. And Draco had to admit that Potter looked good. He still had the slim physique of a seeker, but the past couple of years of nutritious food and exercise appeared to have done him a world of good. He could see lean but firm muscle beneath the lightly tanned skin and black ink. That was a bit of a surprise, to see tattoos on the one man he thought would be rather opposed to them after seeing Voldemort brand his followers. But it seemed Potter was more than comfortable with himself, judging by the way he simply stood and waited for the blond to speak in his half nude state, not even fidgeting under the scrutiny.

When it seemed Draco would not continue, Harry leaned against the locker and crossed his arms over his chest comfortably as he looked back at the blond. "Can I help you Malfoy? If not, I would like to get into the shower some time today."

The light sarcasm shook Draco out of his musings and he straightened up a little. "Yes. I saw the arresting protocol for Lestrange and wanted to work with it, but as he was the husband of my relative, I was not allowed due to supposed familial ties." he said crisply, his features neutral but Harry could read the blond well by now to see just how much it irritated him. "I will be however writing a testimony against him as an eye-witness to his crimes, and offered to get your statement as well."

Harry raised a brow in surprise, frankly wondering why Malfoy wanted to be in his proximity when someone else could have taken his statement just as easily. Guess he would find out. "Your office or mine?" he asked in way of agreement.

"Mine if you don't mind." Draco replied after a moment of consideration, knowing he had all the forms there and could send it directly after it was signed.

"I'll be there in 20, just let me take this shower and pick up my lunch." Harry said and turned back to his locker room to take off his watch.

"I'm two doors down across from your office." was all Draco said before leaving him to it.

...

He dried the last of his growing hair and looked at it for a moment. The length and weight of it seemed to finally make it look a bit more tidy and if Harry was honest, he wouldn't mind wearing it a bit longer. It was a custom for married wizards normally, but he cared little for such things, so he might as well let it grow and see what comes of it. He zipped up the leather quickly and got ready to see Malfoy in his office in but a moment, quickly catching his sandwich from Archie and looking around until he peeked into one of the doors and saw Malofy sitting behind his desk, overlooking what appeared to be a rather thick case file.

He rapped his knuckles over the door swiftly but not aggressively. "Is now a good time?" he asked and stepped in once Malfoy nodded and closed the file, putting it aside.

"Take a seat, we can get started straight away." Draco instructed and set up the quill that would record everything word for word, and his own notepad as well so he could jot down the facts that could be especially useful and leave them highlighted for the head of the department.

Harry pushed the chair back a bit and settled down, crossing his ankle over the knee, and placed his sandwich under preservation charms. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked neutrally, observing the blond in kind.

Malfoy appeared a bit more collected and aware of his body, but at the same time some of his movements seemed more...relaxed and natural. Maybe it was the fact that the war was over and his parents were dead, placing no more expectations on his future. Yes, Harry had read all about Lucius receiving the kiss, Narcissa succumbing to a dark curse she was hit with during the last battle, and Draco breaking off his engagement with Pansy Parkinson for whatever reason. The last two years have been eventful for the both of them. But as he sat there, looking at the blond and thinking of his own freedom and contentment, they have not only been eventful but kind as well.

"Potter?" Draco asked for the third time, a frown marring his forehead. "Have you gone deaf or are you lost in some sort of a sordid fantasy?" he drawled, making Harry come out of his musings.

"Oh sorry, just thinking about all my encounters with our ex-con." Harry answered flippantly, knowing instantly that Malfoy saw through him.

"Oh please, Potter. Your pinkie twitches a little when you're lying. As if that wasn't enough of a give away, your pupils dilate noticeably." Draco leaned back in his chair almost lazily, comfortably, as his sharp gray eyes did not leave Harry for a moment.

Harry however merely shrugged. "So I'm lying and I was thinking of something else. You aren't Snape and we are not in an occlumency lesson so we might as well drop it and get back to business." he replied in an almost bored tone, having long come to terms with the man's acts and attended his funeral in respect of his actions and devotion to his mother.

Draco looked honestly surprised for a moment, the natural expression a little unfamiliar on his face. "Severus taught you occlumency? Wait, is that what you were doing in out fifth year in his private office? We all assumed he was secretly torturing you or something like that..." he mused.

"He tried but failed. It took me two more years and a different teacher to make me learn actually." Harry replied honestly, surprised at just how honest he was actually being with someone like Malfoy.

"Let me guess, Granger." Malfoy drawled, leaning his head to the side as he observed the brunette. His long slim fingers were toying with a quill subconsciously as they talked, his body language both interested and almost dispassionate.

"You would think that, but no. It wasn't Hermione at all, she called me hopeless actually." Harry realised a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips at that admission, just remembering her frustration with him.

Draco raised a brow and turned in his chair to face Harry directly. "It couldn't have been Weasley, I doubt he has the intelligence. Who then?" he asked, this time actually interested in the answer and letting Harry see it.

"If you mean Ronald, then no." Harry replied evenly, not letting his feelings towards his ex-best friend show. "Wrong Weasley." he revealed finally.

Draco swiftly went through the list of all the Weasleys he knew of, and there were far too many of them walking the Earth in his opinion, and came up with the only possible answer. And it was both brilliant and utterly idiotic. "Gryffindors...I can't believe you allowed THEM into your head. The material they must have found there to use against you..."

Harry grinned. "And that's where you're wrong, Malfoy. I have enough blackmail material on Fred and George to last me a lifetime in return, they would never. The teasing I can live with, and most of all, I trust them. Unlike most people." he clarified and raised a brow as if adding 'unlike yourself for example'.

Draco allowed for a smirk to stretch his lips. He would never admit it out loud, but maybe there was some of Slytherin's heritage in Potter after all. "There must be quite some material to tease you about. And Potter, just because the time and the place has changed, doesn't mean I won't keep you on your toes."

"Likewise." Harry replied, accepting the challenge for what it was.

They fell into a moment of surprisingly comfortable silence as they sized each other up before Draco straightened in his seat again and picked up his little notepad. "Your testimony then."

"Yes, the testimony. My first encounter with the escaped convict 055326, Rodolphus Lestrange..."

**MAY, 27 **

"No, I heard they weren't even considering him for work with the hit wizards. You know, ex-Death Eater and all. I think they would be crazy if they did. I mean someone like HIM arguing against his own family? We all know how that will end." Harry paused, not opening the door any futher at the sound of that nasal tone. Willibourgh, he would know that slime of a man anywhere.

"This whole pureblood family thing is a big mess. Did you hear anything about what they want to do with him?" And Danica Umbridge, the dreaded niece following in the pink cult of her aunt. Harry shuddered a little but stayed to listen.

"Well I guess they took him in and gave him a chance to prove the new ministry was not biased. But we all know how these things are. He won't make it on those small cases, not that he needs the money." Willibourgh said quite confidently.

"Anything official yet? I want my office back." came Umbridge's petulant response.

Harry listened carefully. Until it was official, everything was a rumour, and it didn't take him long to figure out they were talking about Malfoy. Umbridge was kicked out of that office so the blond could have it, and she was moved down the hall with all the rest of the secretaries.

"You know we are working on reviewing the employees and tightening the possibilities of high and important offices held by either ex-convicts, ex-Death Eaters or dark affiliates. Well, there is a crafty little clause in one of the laws that directly affects the department of law enforcement. If any of the suspects or caught convicts are a family relation down to the twice removed line, or through marriage, they would be forbidden access to all files concerning them. With Malfoy, that is almost the whole of pureblood society, they are all interconnected. Imagine what it would do to his name and career."

Harry slipped back into his office quietly, contemplating the words he just heard. On one side, the law was a good idea, as the Ministry still needed much weeding. But even though he was not happy to admit it, Malfoy was good at his job. He heard of his fighting in court and providing valuable research against convicts during their training. And he knew that because it was easy to recognise Malfoy's stamp on certain practices and words. The question now remained what would he do with this information. If Malfoy was informed, he could make Kings aware of it and even though Kingsley was not keen on second chances, he did appear fair in Draco's case when he was admitted into the legal training.

And so his decision was made. He left his office and slipped into the records room where all their information was kept. As a hit wizard, Harry had automatic access even to more sensitive information and it was easy for him to open Malfoy's folder and find his current address. It wasn't the Manor, that was destroyed by Voldremort before the final battle. But he was surprised to find out that Malfoy lived in the city center, not too far from his own flat actually. He memorised the address and flooed to his own home. This was a private matter, he would not be making this call from work, especially at 6 in the morning after a night shift.

He took a deep breath and threw the powder in, calling out the address and stumbling out of a fireplace a moment later. An elf immediately popped in before him and bowed. "How may Gilly be of service to Master Draco's guest?" she asked.

Harry smiled kindly. "Hello Gilly. Would you please tell M- Draco that Harry Potter is here about an urgent matter?" he asked and watched her nod and pop out of sight.

Correction, it was not a flat but a spacious apartment, reconstructed out of an old photography studio it seemed. The space was huge, taking up a whole floor of the large industrial building, a few touches left by the previous owners still visible on the walls. It was tasteful like he expected but also minimalistic despite the luxurious wood and fabrics. He did not sit however, remaining beside the fireplace, hands in his pockets as he blinked a little tiredly. The night shift had been rough and Harry wanted his bed badly. Not badly enough though to not pass this on to Draco.

"Potter! What are you doing here and how do you know where I live?" Draco startled him out of his thoughts as he stepped into the living room, tying the sash of his bathrobe over what looked to be his nude form.

Harry looked away, directing his gaze at the interesting pattern on one of the small table cloths. "Sorry, I probably woke you but I won't be in the office for the next two days and this can't wait. Do you have a pensieve?" he asked, looking at the blond again.

Draco looked quite grumpy and his hair was a little disheveled, the silvery bangs falling into his eyes a in light waves. It was interesting seeing the blond the exact opposite of his usual level of pristine, but at the same time he just wanted to be in his own bed and not deal with Malfoy at all.

"Will you tell me what this is about or will I have to hex it out of you?" Draco nearly growled but summoned his pensieve. If Potter bothered coming to his home, he will see what for and it better be bloody important.

Harry did not answer, simply closed his eyes and touched his temple, drawing the memory out with his index finger before making it swirl in the large basin. "Just watch it, Willibourgh and Umbridge discussed it about half an hour ago."

Draco suddenly straightened at the two names and his frown deepened. "Sit." he said sharply and Harry sank into the plush armchair, too tired to stand around anymore. His body was calling for rest but his senses were still sharp and he could positively feel Malfoy's unsettled reaction to hearing those two names.

"Gilly!" Draco called and sat down at the edge of the sofa, pulling the pensieve closer, the gown parting a little over his legs, one of his slim milky thighs coming into view. He most likely did not even realise it, Harry mused and looked away to save them both the embarrassment. Gilly popped into view and bowed deeply. "Yes, Master?"

"Please bring us some tea, and sugar for our guest. My cup as usual." he said before looking at Harry again. "Can I trust you not to touch anything while I'm in the pensieve?" he drawled, clearly still not happy about the wake up call.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just watch the memory, Malfoy, so I can go to my own bed and get some sleep." he replied firmly and gratefully accepted the cup from Gilly who popped back into view.

The memory was not long and Harry made sure to cut it just as he closed the door on his office at the end of the conversation. Draco was back in about 10 minutes, looking at Harry who was sipping his tea comfortably. Well, at least somewhat comfortably. There was nothing wrong with the tea, it was a really nice cup of Earl Grey, but being in Malfoy's home and seeing him so informally was a little surreal.

"Do you have any idea when these proposals are to be handed over to the Wizengamot? TOMORROW." Draco said sharply, his whole body clearly displeased by the news, and it was quite the sight.

Malfoy rarely showed any emotion at all by his own choosing. His control over himself was completely off today. There could only be two reasonable options. One, it was so early in the morning he hadn't any time to compose himself yet. The second would be that the news was unsettling to such a degree that no amount of control over his emotion could have saved Malfoy from showing it. Harry didn't even want to contemplate the option of Malfoy being comfortable enough around him to show such emotion. Though the fact that blond was most likely naked underneath that bathrobe was quite an indicator that he had few barriers, this morning at least.

"Potter, focus! You said you heard about this half an hour ago?" Draco asked him sharply, taking a quick sip from his tea.

"About that, yeah. If you talk to Kingsley and make him aware of the hidden clause, I am sure he will treat the matter with fair mind. He has been rather fair with you personally so far, I don't see a reason why he won't have the clause investigated. If you want to press charges against Willibourgh and Umbrige for conspiracy against a Ministry employee and a whole social strata, I'll testify. If you want, you can even keep the memory for blackmail for all I care." he shrugged.

"You know words such as 'strata'? My, your vocabulary has expanded since school.." Draco drawled.

Harry frowned and set his tea cup down, getting up swiftly. "You have no idea what I know and am capable of, Malfoy. Thanks for the tea, wish the company was just as pleasant." he said with an icy smile before disappearing on the spot with a secret portkey.

Draco sat there a moment longer, sipping on his tea. His day was just starting and not only was he rudely awakened but he had this mess to sort out. And as much as he loathed to admit it, he owed Potter for this one...


	3. Chapter 3 - Whiskey and coffee

**JUNE, 5**

Harry sat down on the bench and unzipped his jacket with a heavy sigh. It has been a rough day. They received a tip on the whereabouts of Avery, one of the escaped Death Eaters, and Harry managed to track him quite successfully. He evaded them near a small village on the southern coast and not only him but his guards. It appeared Avery used some of his contacts and was now traveling with several other escaped dark affiliates. And one of them managed to get the better of Andy, one of his colleagues. Harry could still see his lifeless eyes staring towards the heavens as his body fell to the ground limply. They were no longer the four musketeers, as they used to call themselves once...

"Hey, you okay there?" Archie patted his shoulder.

Harry nodded and rubbed his face a moment tiredly. "Yeah, just need a drink. You guys go ahead and get me a pint? I'll deal with the..paperwork." he said, knowing he would be left to tell Andy's wife and close his file as a deceased.

"Sorry bubba, no can do. Iris is pretty freaked, she heard about Andy and wants me home tonight."

Harry offered a small smile. "You go to her and tell her we'll keep your arse out of trouble." he teased lightly, even though neither of their hearts was fully in it.

"Yeah... listen, if you need anything or just wanna talk over the weekend, gimme a firecall, yeah?" Archie offered his forearm and Harry clasped it, a sign of their brotherly bond.

"Cheers, Archie. Go now, and get Tim home as well." he offered and headed into the shower.

It took Harry little time to wash and pack up his leather in a duffel bag. If he was to fill out paperwork and tell Miriam that her husband was not coming home again, he might as well be comfortable. He pushed the sleeves of his black sweater up to the elbows and looked around, pressing his palm to Andy's locker for a moment. "Good bye, my friend." he said softly and headed for his office.

It took a lot of effort to fill out the report and close Andy's file, the worst was however when Miriam stepped into his office and saw his sombre expression. Tears filled her eyes and Harry had to catch her before she could fall down to her knees. He shared in her grief and sent his patronus to Anabella Abbott, mum to Hannah whom Harry remembered from Hogwarts. She was the psychologist for the Auror department and helped all of them and their families to deal with situations like this. They managed to calm her down and Anabella helped Miriam into her office where she would administer some calming draught.

Harry tidied up his desk and was just about to head to the shop to get some whiskey when he heard a soft knock on his door. "Potter." the blond greeted, leaning against his door elegantly.

"I'm not in the mood for your snarky comments, Malfoy." Harry replied tiredly as he sent Andy's file to the Head Auror.

"No, I know. I mean I heard." Draco replied but offered no condolences as he did not know the man and found it pretentious. "I came to ask if you cared for a drink."

Harry looked at him for a moment, leaning against the side of the desk. "Why? I'm probably the worst company tonight and you can guess I'm in no mood for chitchat." he said steadily but all he wanted was to honour Andy with a drink.

"I know. I could use a drink myself though, so I thought I'd extend the offer. Considering I still owe you one for your help." he admitted the intent of his visit and observed the obviously tired brunet before him. "Come on, let me buy you a couple of shots. Promise I won't poison you...this time." he offered a smirk.

Harry finally agreed and turned out the lights as Draco collected his things. As it was his choice of place, he offered his forearm to the blond who grasped it firmly and let himself be side-alonged for the apparition. He expected many things, but not a half-empty muggle pub in Merlin-knew-where.

"Where are we?" he asked, taking off his elegant robes to reveal a sharp suit underneath.

"Gloucestershire. Andy once took me here, his grandfather built the pub and then sold it to a friend of his." Harry replied simply and opened the door, nodding for Malfoy to go in first. A few tables were filled with the locals but Harry went straight for the unobtrusive corner booth, waving to the bartender.

A quite lovely curvaceous redhead made her way over and leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek. "Hello, my darling. How's it going? No Andy tonight?" she asked with a wide smile.

Harry shook his head. "Hey Lizzie, I bring bad news. Andy was...taken down today." he said softly and watched her eyes widen at the unexpected news.

"What? But he only just started! Who?" she asked, sitting beside him heavily.

"Avery. We are still trying to catch him." Harry sighed and noticed the odd looks from the blond across from him. "I'm sorry. Lizzie, this is my..colleague, Draco. We came for a drink to honour Andy. Lizzie is a squib, she knew about Andy and I." he explained and watched the two shake hands quickly.

"What will it be?" Lizzie asked after the few tears she let out and stood up again.

Harry handed her a fifty and nodded at the bar. "A bottle of the 15 year old Glenfiddich and a couple of glasses. Straight for me. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I'll have one cube of ice." he answered evenly, observing the two.

Lizzie nodded and disappeared only for a moment before bringing their drinks over. She reached into her back pocket and set down a pack of Marlboros. "Cast a disillusionment charm and you can smoke in here. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, hun. And I'm sorry about Andy." he said and offered a small sad smile which she returned before leaving them alone.

"You smoke, Potter?" Draco asked, observing the brunet light up with practiced ease.

"Occasionally. It's not good for the lungs and it takes a few days to get breathing back into order for my running, but it can soothe." Harry shrugged and poured them each a shot. "To Andy."

Draco raised his glass silently and drank the whiskey down like a shot just this once. He was not sure what prompted him to invite Potter for a drink, disregarding the fact that the man obviously needed it after the loss of a friend. Malfoys didn't do charity though, so that couldn't have been the case. So what was it? He took a moment to observe Potter across the table as he poured them another and toyed with his shot, pulling smoke into his lungs from the cigarette. If it wasn't charity, could it possibly be compassion? Yes, he was actually capable of compassion, but to feel it towards Potter? Have they changed that much?

"It's not polite to stare, Malfoy." Harry said, not even looking up from his glass as he drank it down again, lips curling a little at the burn in his throat. Andy had been one of the best, but if there was one thing Harry learnt from the war, it was that death was only the beginning. And maybe one day when it was his time, they'll have drinks together again in heaven. Or whatever other nirvana that hopefully awaited them...

The next time he looked at the blond across from him, Harry noticed a cigarette between his slim fingers and sharp grey eyes observing him keenly. "What? You smoke as well?"

Draco shrugged elegantly. "Occasionally. It's not good for the lungs and it takes a few days to get breathing back into order for my.. nah, I actually don't do running." he drawled in response, repeating the words back to the man across from him.

Harry chuckled a little at that before he could catch the sound. And Draco surprisingly felt a sense of satisfaction for being the cause of it. No, that wasn't satisfaction, that thing swelling in his belly. Nu-uh. That must be indigestion, definitely.

"Look Potter, I know he was your friend but by the sound of it, he was decent and would have wanted you to celebrate life, not to mope around because of a little bit of a loss." he tried.

Harry looked at him for a moment, the words escaping him before he could stop them. "Is that what you did when Lucius received the kiss?" he knew it was a low blow but he couldn't help himself. Everyone could be a bitch when in a mood and he wasn't ashamed of that. Maybe if Malfoy actually hexed him on the spot, he'd be oblivious for a few hours. No, that wouldn't do. He needed to process this...

Draco raised a brow but no other emotion than determination could be detected from his expression. "Yes, actually. I had a 'bonfire of vanities' in my back yard, took a bath in champagne and called a few of my...friends for a week of decadence." he said evenly with a hint of sarcasm, making the whole thing sound ambiguous. So what if it all was actually true, Potter had no way of knowing that...

Harry leaned back in his seat and this time really started laughing. Whether he was still in shock and his body had decided to deal with it this way, or whether Draco's possibly honest words actually created an honest reaction in him, Harry did not know. What he did know was that Malfoy was right. Andy was a great man, and he would miss him after the bond they struck as a team. And of course he will be there for Miriam in any way he could, but there was no point moping around. He had suffered with grieve like this before, and while he would never get used to it, he could deal with it. Andy died doing something he loved. He died wanting to protect his lovely wife with the rest of the community, and for that he should be celebrated, not mourned. "Alright, another then." he said and poured them another shot.

Draco obediently lifted his glass. "To life."

"To life, and dying on our own terms." Harry said with a small smile before knocking the shot back. "And I think I've had enough."

"What, only four Potter? You know that is quite weak." Draco drawled, finishing his own glass.

Harry shrugged. "I rather like to remember getting home, especially if I am alone. Which is the case tonight, I just need some good sleep." he admitted.

Draco nodded and they said their goodbyes to Lizzie, leaving for a dark alley to apparate.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Harry said suddenly. "I really needed that drink."

"Count us even then." Draco drawled and pulled on his cloak. "Until Monday then, Potter."

"Monday, Malfoy." Harry raised his wand as well and with a last nod to each other they parted ways.

**JUNE, 30**

Draco didn't even look up when he heard the energetic knocking, knowing by now that only one person sounded like that. "What is it, Potter?" he asked, frowning a little at the badly written protocol before him.

"I need to discuss the Roden case with you. Kings wants it reviewed and see if we can make an example of his circumstances for the public." Harry said, leaning against the door as he often did.

Draco hummed at the sound of that. "Oh yes, let us make more examples for the public so everyone knows to respect the big bad.." he drawled, in one of his sharper moods today obviously. "I need to finish this first, give me 20 minutes." his fingers tapped the parchment lightly in a subconscious manner, letting Harry know he was irritated by something.

"Suits me, I was just heading to the cafeteria to get a bite. Want me to bring you anything apart from coffee?" he asked, hand on the door handle already.

"Tuna and sweetcorn on rye bread." Draco replied automatically before realising he was actually going to have lunch with Potter. Well that was new...

It started with a 'thank you' latte he found on his desk on Monday morning. Clearly it was from Potter, and one sniff of the heavenly life-saver revealed that the man knew about his lactose intolerance and got the latte with soya. Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised, Potter had to be observant to be an Auror. A few days later, he heard around the department that everyone was trying to stay out of Potter's way because he was in a foul mood. Of course being a Slytherin and always ready for a good fight, Draco got some of that rich dark brew Potter liked so much and headed over. Instead of having his head bitten off, they sparred verbally over the caffeine and both their moods surprisingly improved. And so it became almost a habit, bringing each other coffee and stopping for a short chat. Draco and his favourite flavoured lattes, and Harry and his dark bitter brews. It was entertaining to observe how even in the matters of coffee and tea they were polar opposites, not to mention in everyday life. Having lunch together with their coffee, even if it was for the purposes of discussing a case, that was new.

"Bloody Umbridge.." Harry's grumbling brought him out his musings and he watched with amusement as the brunet balanced a tray on one hand and slammed the door closed with the other.

"What did out favourite kitten-lover do today? Did she give you a boo-boo on your way here?" he asked with a childish pout, knowing he could tease the man without being hexed.

There have been times over the past couple of months when they had the urge to hex each other off the face of the Earth but not once did they do so. Maybe it was a sign that they were different people now, men instead of boys. That they could be civilised and keep the sparring to words, or simply leaving the room when they've had enough of the other. Or maybe it was a sign of how important, one could even say how comforting it was becoming to have an ally in the department, that you couldn't necessarily trust but could rely on in many a matter.

Harry rolled his eyes and came around his desk, setting his plate and large mug on a clear part of the swamped table top. "Don't be a prat. You know the mere fact that Umbridge had a relative capable of procreation makes me shudder.." he muttered moodily before taking his own seat across from the blond and sending the tray back into the cafeteria.

"Spill then, what did she want this time?" Draco asked, knowing it would either be utterly ridiculous or a good laugh at least.

Harry looked a little uncomfortable before finally revealing why. "She basically insinuated that the only reason for me to be your friend or even talk to you was either if you were turning me onto the dark path, or if we were sleeping together." he shrugged.

Draco looked at him for a long moment, not quite sure how to react. Ridiculous. Saint Potter turned by an ex-Death Eater to the dark side? With what? Cookies? That was downright stupid. And to imply the other was even more absurd. Regardless of the fluidity of his own sexuality, Draco never doubted Potter's heterosexuality for one moment. "She must still be sour about the time I refused her at the Ministry Christmas Ball. To imply either is plain stupidity."

Harry licked butter from his thumb before shrugging. "Why she would think I would turn dark now that Voldemort is dead, I have no idea. None of his promises ever worked on me, why would the promises of the dark seduce me now?" he mused, taking a sip from his coffee before deciding he might as well tell Malfoy the truth. "As for us sleeping together, I guess she assumed so because she thinks I'd be up to your standards, or that you were my type. Merlin knows why since I haven't been seen with a blond before, but the truth remains we are most likely the most attractive single men around here."

And Draco nearly let his jaw fall into his sandwich at those words. "Potter, are you saying you are.." no, he didn't even dare ask in case he had fallen asleep at his desk and this was just a dream. Potter?

Harry chuckled at his shocked expression, clearly amused by the fact that he managed to reveal something Draco didn't already know about him after almost a decade of being in each other's face. "Can't say I am, or that I'm not. I've never been with a man before so I save my judgement on that." he shrugged nonchalantly.

Draco leaned back in his chair, just looking at Potter, admittedly in a new light. The thought to use this confession as blackmail material surprisingly didn't cross his Slytherin mind at all his time. "Well I guess you're in good company then. If Umbridge knew, she might even have foundation for those rumours.." he replied just as nonchalantly, but the air between them has changed a bit in the last few moments. They were still not quite in a place when they freely admitted something so personal about themselves. Or at least that was the case before Harry returned with their lunch.

Harry cleared his throat and took a sip from his coffee, avoiding Malfoy's gaze until he processed the confirmation of his suspicions about the blond's preferences. "The Roden case then." he reminded, swiftly moving onto work.

"Yes, the Roden case..." Draco said pulled out the file so they could go over it while they ate.


	4. Chapter 4 - A matter of preference

**JULY, 7**

Harry stopped the shower and listened carefully for a moment. No, he wasn't imagining it and there really was someone trying to come through his floo. He swiftly wrapped a towel around his hips and made it stick before padding into the living room and flicking his wand to allow entry to whomever it could be. _Who else of course_, he thought when Draco stepped through, pausing at the sight of the dripping Gryffindor.

"Is this some sort of a reverse of me coming round to yours when you were in just a bathrobe?" Harry asked with a raised brow, folding his arms over chest.

Draco looked at him for a long moment, startled by Potter's disregard for boundaries. Not that he was in any way proper most of the time, but this was Potter for Merlin's sake! His sharp gaze took in the black ink that spilled over both of Potter's shoulders and halfway down his right arm. In the intricate design of tree branches and other small images, he could even see the deathly hallows symbol. He never would have thought Potter desired that particular reminded of his youth permanently on his skin. It seemed he was wrong, as he often was when it came to Potter lately.

"Malfoy, you are staring and I am dripping on my teak floorboards. Why are you here?" Harry prompted, surprisingly not minding Malfoy's observation. Well they've been here before really, what felt like a life time ago at Hogwarts while sharing bathrooms, but still. It might have been the fact that the blond was not wearing his usual work robes or a suit as well. The light grey summer slacks and a navy polo looked designer but at least much less formal. That in itself was a surprise, for Malfoy being so casual was an unknown sight to Harry.

Draco cleared his throat and patted his shoulder bag. "I know you're officially on vacation but I had the day off and was wondering if you'd go over a few cases with me. It's mostly reviewing your arresting protocols and remembering any details that could help me in court."

Harry looked at the clock above his fireplace and nodded. "Have you eaten?" he asked, not answering Draco's question.

Draco raised a brow but shook his head. "Not yet."

"Good. Have a seat, I won't be long." Harry said and disappeared back around the corner.

Draco took off his bag and looked around the warm welcoming space. It was dynamic in its use of bold dark colours and contrast, but at the same time there were fabrics that invited to rest and relax. He sat in one of the armchairs and waited patiently, flicking his wand to dry the puddle Potter left behind on the wooden floor.

Harry soon returned, dried and fresh, sticking to comfort in his own home with some black jeans and a tee, his feet bare so he could feel the warmth of the wooden floors. They may still be on last name basis but he saw no point in not being himself. "What kind of coffee would you like?" he asked, motioning for Draco to take a seat at the table in the kitchen just around the corner.

"Is there a chance of a cappuccino?" he asked, wondering whether Potter knew what he was doing. The kitchen did however look like it was quite used and by the way Potter reached around the shelves with practiced ease, he had no worry.

"So, how many cases did you bring?" Harry asked while he picked up one of the knives from the magnetic strip and readied wooden boards before heading for the fridge.

"Four." Draco took three slim and one rather file out of his bag and set them on the table before him.

Harry raised a brow but his lips stretched in a light smirk nonetheless. "Do you ever do anything else other than work, Malfoy?" he asked suddenly, looking at his hands as he cleaned and cut up fresh strawberries.

Draco was taken aback for a moment at such a seemingly random enquiry. "Do you have a point, Potter?" he returned in imitation of the brunette's question.

Harry chuckled this time, pausing to look at the blond a moment. "I'm on a holiday, and you are lucky you didn't come round half an hour earlier because you wouldn't have even found me here. I am enjoying doing anything that has nothing to do with work. And here you are, with one day off to enjoy yourself and you decide to discuss work. With me. So I wonder, what is it that you do other than work?" he asked again and threw some butter onto the heated pan to melt with a soft hiss.

Draco leaned back in his seat and just watched Potter move around the space, managing the coffee maker, the skillet and the chopping board with practiced ease. "And what if this is the highlight of my free time? What if watching you make me a cup of coffee has always been my deepest fantasy and only just now is it coming true?" he drawled sarcastically.

Harry was not beyond responding by giving him the finger, something he last did when they were only 16, but did grin a moment later at the sound of Malfoy's laughter. Imagine, the two of them having breakfast in his flat and joking about insults instead of fighting and hexing each other's ass. Was he still asleep? The hot frothed milk brough him out of his musings and he swiftly cleaned up, pouring the milk over the shot of coffee and sprinkled cinnamon and cocoa over the top. He set it on the table along with his dark double espresso. "Breakfast first, I'm starved." he said, his belly rumbling in confirmation.

He set the plates before them and summoned the pitcher of fresh pear juice his neighbour brought over just last evening. "Enjoy. I guess it's not your usual spread but this is what I eat, so that's what you're getting today." he shrugged and sat down, diving in for the eggs.

Draco raised a brow but he had to admit it looked and smelled rather appetising. Scrambled eggs, smoked salmon, and a bowl of fruit salad. "No burnt toast or treacle tart? I remember your fondness for both..." he teased but began eating with appetite as well.

Harry took a sip from his coffee. "No complaining about lack of pancakes and croissants? I remember your fondness for both..." Harry replied with a grin, looking at the blond over the rim of his cup.

Draco watched him for a moment as he chewed slowly. "There is something about you, Potter... I don't know whether it's dropping the weasel and Granger behind, or just generally coming to your senses but you actually aren't half bad for company..." he drawled teasingly but honestly.

"My, what high praise coming from a Malfoy." Harry deadpanned and pushed his empty plate away to enjoy his coffee better.

"What? No compliment back? My soul is wounded, you should be basking in my glorious presence.." Draco shook his head in reprimand.

Harry chuckled into his coffee. "My apologies, your highness. It is an utmost pleasure to share this humble spread with your glorious self this morning." he imitated a perfectly posh accent flippantly.

Draco grinned. "Malfoys always get their way."

"And Potters always challenge Malfoys." Harry replied cheekily just as the floo roared to life once more.

"UNCLE RYRY!" Teddy called and began running around the apartment on his still unsteady feet, finally finding them in the kitchen.

Harry had just enough time to stand up and catch him with a chuckle, lifting the happy boy onto his hip. "Hey there, squirt." he tickled the boy's side and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How is my favourite godson today?"

Teddy beamed and hugged him tightly before noticing the blond at the table. "Hooo tis?" he asked, pointing at the man.

Draco sat back and watched with amusement as Potter handled the child. Who would have thought.. If he was right, this boy was the son of his cousin, Nymphadora. And the heir of the Black inheritance, which made them sort of cousins as well. Draco himself never took interest in children, and considering his own parentage didn't know whether he would be apt at raising a child differently than his own father did. But he had to admit the curious look and the rainbow hair was rather endearing, even though he wouldn't say so out loud even under cruciatus.

"That is Draco Malfoy, a friend. And if I'm not wrong, he is family as well." Harry mused, raising a brow at the blond in question.

Teddy squirmed in his hold, trying to get down so Harry let him. He padded over to Draco and stood before him, looking up curiously with his golden eyes. "Drey-ko?" he asked, trying to make up his mind whether he liked the blond or not.

Draco nodded. "Hello...Teddy." he said softly, looking at the charming little boy.

Andromeda found her way after her wayward grandson and paused in the door at the sight before her. "I'm sorry, you said you were free today? I didn't know you had guests." he said, eyeing Draco with composure but it was clear she was not sure how to react to him.

Harry picked Teddy up again and Draco stood from the table walking closer and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, his manners impeccable as always. "Lady Black, a pleasure." he said, not sure they have ever been introduced before.

Andromeda looked him over and inclined her head almost imperceptibly. "Charming. I would expect no less from the son of Cissy and Lucius." she said, acknowledging him in her own way before turning back to Harry. "Is it not a good time? I know we are a little early..."

Harry shook his head. "You're always welcome, early or late." he smiled and ruffled Teddy's hair. "Would you just wait here a moment while I say goodbye to..Draco?" he asked, sharing a look with the blond who nodded and packed up his files.

"Of course." Andromeda eyed them both for a moment before seating Teddy at the table to wait for his uncle.

Draco nodded to Andromeda and headed for the floo where he waited for Potter to join him. "Thanks at least for the breakfast." he surprised the brunette.

Harry nodded, slipping his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "Yeah, you're welcome. No matter how interesting your timing was." he grinned. "Are you back to work tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I only took the day off so I could work from home." Draco explained and looked towards the kitchen. "A little trouble never hurts but Lady Black didn't seem happy to see me."

Harry shrugged. "I know little of family according to your definition so I can't judge, but I better get back in there before Teddy discovers that banging a wooden spoon against pots is fun. Again." he grinned at the blond. "Hey, uhm..you need those cases reviewed by tomorrow, right?"

Draco nodded. "Two of them need to be passed to the Minister as head of Wizengamot, and two to my head of department first thing in the morning."

"And are you free tonight?"

Draco looked at him in surprise. "I have no plans, for the moment." he admitted.

"Well I will be getting Teddy back to Andromeda at 6, so if you want, I'm free after that discuss the files as long as a dinner is involved." Harry offered, knowing he will be starved after the active day with his godson. But one day of work couldn't hurt and he might have teased the blond earlier but he was surprisingly enjoying the sarcasm and banter.

Draco contemplated the offer a moment longer. "Alright, shall we say at 7 then?"

"Sounds good. Where?"

"Well we can't possibly eat in a Wizarding restaurant. Can you imagine the gossip?" mused the blond.

Harry rolled his eyes before an idea struck him. "Do you like Italian food?" and waited for the blond to nod before continuing. "I have a favourite restaurant in the muggle neighbourhood. If you want, we can have dinner or coffee there and discuss the cases in relative privacy."

"Not bad, Potter. Where is this establishment?" he asked, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

"Here in Soho, not far from my flat. Why don't you floo over here and I can apparate us straight into the alley behind it?" Harry suggested.

"Alright then. See you later Potter." Draco extended his hand towards the brunette.

Harry shook it firmly and watched the blond leave for a moment before a loud bang from the kitchen made him rush in. Not the pots...

**8:00 PM, SOHO**

"...no, I mean the suspect was particularly hostile and resisted arrest to the point where he hurt Auror Pidyfoot. In one moment he even tried swinging at me while he kept the others at bay magically, which you can imagine was not the smartest of strategy." Harry shook his head at the idiocy of the young man they arrested a week ago.

"No, I imagine not. He sounded only partially challenged, judging by the statement taken on the day of arrest. But to use magic on a couple or Aurors and fists on the one who vanquished the Dark Lord, that is pure idiocy." Draco mused with amusement, even though the memories of war were still the cause of his nightmares sometimes. After two years, he was at least capable of talking about his teenage years and life back then. Not with Potter though, yet at least.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I just mean the fact that he let himself be surrounded and did not use his magic in a balanced manner. But that's all I remember, really." he said and sipped some more of his wine. He looked around and smiled, relaxing much more than he ever did in a magical restaurant.

'Casa de Botticelli' was a small hidden restaurant in Soho, where everyone was welcome no matter who you were and what you believed in. Harry chuckled when he was greeted by Piero, a grinning waiter in elegant black shorts, a smart white shirt...and red platform heels. The Gryffindor was a regular customer, knew the owners, and always had Piero sit with him for a few moments if it wasn't too busy. Draco was a little bemused when he saw the restaurant at first but once they stepped in and he let the atmosphere draw him in, he relaxed and chose the wine for them. They took their time over antipasti, deciding to deal with work first before enjoying the authentic food properly afterwards.

"Are you still talking about the boring stuff?" Piero asked as he picked up their empty plates.

"Now now, my friend, you know how much I love being an Auror." Harry grinned and chuckled a moment later at Draco's warning gaze. "Relax, Piero is a squib." he revealed to the blond who relaxed again.

Piero returned with another bottle of water for them to share and sat on Harry's leg for a moment while he took out his notepad. Draco's eyebrows near disappeared into his hairline when Potter merely took another sip from his wine and leaned back in his chair so the young man straddling his knee was comfortable.

"So what can I get you? Will you have your regular, my darling?" he asked Harry, turning to look at him over his shoulder flirtatiously but mostly teasingly.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head. "I'm in the mood for Giulia's home made pasta. Can I get it filled with pecorino and pears?"

"Sure you can, if you get me a cushioning charm for my feet. My ankles are starting to hurt but these are just too gorgeous to be taken off." Piero sighed, looking at his heels longingly.

"Deal." Harry grinned, glad he took his wand with him.

"And what would you like, handsome?" Piero smiled brilliantly at Draco. His eyes were dark and tantalising, olive skin smooth and inviting.

If Draco didn't know better, he would have thought the waiter a siren... "I'll have the frutti di mare risotto." he said kindly but with little interest. Italians were passionate lovers and partners, but Draco prefered them for one night only. And if this place provided good food, he would perhaps like to come here more often, which would be awkward if he slept with the waiter who seemed to be loved by everyone.

Piero pouted but wrote it down and stood up. "Alright then, be that way." he told Draco before turning to Harry. "Meet me in the bathroom?"

Harry nodded and chuckled as his friend sauntered away. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I am going to ensure I get the right plate."

Draco nodded silently and watched him disappear after the waiter. Strange, so very strange. First the way he behaved in the morning, and now this. He was uncovering a facet of Potter's personality previously unknown to him, and observing behaviour that he never thought he would see in Potter. The confidence in his identity and body for one, like a rebirth. Perhaps it was, for both of them, this new life and a new chance. And maybe they could now be more than just ex-rivals. Either way, Draco decided to stick around and see if they could be friends with Potter.

Harry returned soon and poured them both another glass of the delicious wine. "Sorry about that but Piero sometimes brings me a different plate to make me eat new things. And tonight I'm in no mood to argue with him." he explained.

"You know him well, this Piero. It almost looks like the two of you..." he waved his hand a little vaguely, but his meaning was clear. He didn't want to presume crudely though.

Harry chuckled as he realised what he meant. "Oh no, I didn't lie when I said I haven't been with a man yet. Plus, I'm not his type. Neither is he mine."

"Oh? What is that? Ginger I presume." Draco teased, remembering Potter's interest in the Weasley girl clearly.

Harry shook his head before taking a sip from his glass. "Blond and beautiful, actually." he said almost nonchalantly, looking towards the kitchens. He wasn't sure what made him say that, as he was open to appreciating a person no matter their appearance. But it was true that he had once been obsessed with watching Malfoy's every step in sixth year, and ever since then his head would occasionally turn after a man or a woman of similar looks. "Oh look, that is us I think." he said just before Piero arrived at their table.

"There we go, your risotto and pasta. Enjoy and give me a wave if you need anything." the Italian smiled brightly. "And thanks for the charms, my darling. Kinda feels like flying when I walk." he bent down to press a quick platonic peck to Harry's cheek and hurried off.

They finished their dinner mostly in companionable silence, sharing a few more words about work and the restaurant before parting for the night with another handshake. That night when Draco let the shower wash away his day, his mind wanted to return to the plentiful information Potter provided him, but instead it kept returning to the Gryffindor's nonchalant admission. It looked like he had much to contemplate when it came to the Chosen one.


	5. Chapter 5 - The kiss of sectumsempra

**JULY, 13**

"COVER!" Harry shouted and they hid from the barrage of spells, rolling and jumping away from the hexes and curses. At least it was just Avery now, but still Harry was ready to take the man down and bring him in. They had received new intel about his location and this time Harry took 6 Aurors as backup. Avery and his men were plentiful, and Harry knew they were already one man down but winning nonetheless. He gave command for taking the captured men away individually, and once the Auror escorted them to the Ministry, they were to stay and guard the captured. It was rare they had so many dark wizards at once in the holding cells and Harry wanted everyone safe. Which meant that as Avery's men fell, so did the number of Harry's backup dwindle down, which left him and Archibald against Avery.

They first separated and began firing at him from different angles before joining once more to fight side by side and cover the other as Avery found his back to the wall. They were all growing tired, and Archibald managed to disarm the man, certain they had him captured. He did not notice Avery reaching into his sleeve and withdrawing another wand.

"Archie, NO!" Harry shouted in warning and pushed his friend away, managing to at least rotate out of the way somewhat. But Sectumsempra was a nasty spell and even though it only grazed his biceps, the blood vessels burst beneath the surface and began pouring out through the many appearing lacerations.

Archibald shook himself and quickly disarmed and incapacitated the dark wizard, and sent him ahead to the holding cell with a specialized portkey before kneeling beside his friend. "We need to get you into Mungo's." he took off his shirt and bound the bleeding wounds tightly until they could get them closed.

"No...Malfoy...get me...to Malfoy...he knows...this spell...not...Mungos,..." Harry managed, barely staying conscious with the blood loss.

"You don't know what you're saying, come on-" Archie tried to lift him up.

"No...Malfoy...that...is an order.." Harry pressed through gritted teeth as the hex spread to his shoulder. If they waited too long, he could lose an arm. "Hurry!" he added, gripping his arm tightly.

Archie made a split decision and grabbed the portkey back to the offices. He landed in the hall and thankfully was only a few steps away from the blond's office. His arms were full of his wounded friend so he kicked the door open and pushed through. "Malfoy! Clean the table, I need your help!" he called and Draco jumped out his chair instinctively, momentarily disoriented at the assault on his private space.

His wand was already in hand from fright, thankfully this time, as he noticed it was Potter in the large man's arms and swiftly sent everything from his desk into the shelves. "What happened? Why aren't you in Mungos?" he asked, pulling the blood-soaked t-shirt away from Potter's wounds. It was a mass of distorted flesh barely hanging together. What was he supposed to do?

"He said you know this spell, not Mungos!" Archie ran a bloodied hand through his hair as he paced around the table.

Draco looked at him like he was crazy before realising what it meant. "Potter! Don't you go unconscious on me! POTTER!" he squeezed the brunette's unharmed shoulder and watched him gasp with pain, eyes flying open even if unfocused. "Potter! Is it Sectumsempra?" he asked, leaning down to hear the words trying to come out of Harry's lips.

"Yes.." he got a faint reply, followed by the injured man spitting blood all over his shirt.

He didn't waste another moment and tore the t-shirt off the arm, chanting the words of the counter-curse loudly and steadily while his wand traced the lacerations. Just as Severus did once, standing over his own bleeding form on the bathroom floor. It was ironic really, that he was saving Potter from the same curse he once used on Draco. He watched with great relief as the skin began to knit back together and the arm was once again fully and firmly attached. He continued chanting until the skin was without blemishes and the ink tattooed over the skin undisturbed.

"Harry?" Archie shook his lightly. "Come on boss man, don't leave us as well! It's no fun without you.." he prodded a little, knowing how much Harry hated when he called him that and hoping it would rouse an answer out of the brunette.

Draco lowered his wand and took a deep breath, looking down at his blood-covered form with a sigh. And that was one of his favourite shirts, he could only hope Gilly will manage to get it out of the luxurious silk/cotton blend.

Harry gasped and coughed a little, sitting up alertly with a groan even though his eyes were blurry. "Do we have him?" he asked, looking around.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Potter. You pull a stunt like this, nearly lose and arm, and the first question you ask is whether you got the man? There is something seriously wrong with you." he hissed, suddenly feeling a little angry at the brunette.

Harry looked at the blond and his eyes focused once more. "I knew you'd know what to do. Thank you, really." he said honestly as he moved his shoulder around, testing it a moment and clearly happy with the results.

And just like that Draco's anger diminished because he realised why Potter sent the man here, to him. Potter trusted him above a healer, to know this spell and to act to save his life. That was a new one. They essentially trusted each other not to kill, poison or maim the other. And they trusted the other enough to not block them from their floo. They even bought each other lunch. All well and good, but this was different. Potter trusted him with his life today, and Draco knew it would take a while for that to settle in.

"You owe me a new shirt." he finally responded, taking off the jacket of his suit and placing an aguamenti on one of the bowls so he could wash the blood off his hands. "And a clean up of my office." he added after a moment of looking around.

Harry flicked his wand a few times in a complicated manner and the study returned to its previous state. "I'll make it up to you, and I owe you one." he shrugged and stood up properly, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Archie stepped up and supported his side out of the office. "You need to rest."

"Screw resting. I am so going to whip Avery's sorry arse in the interrogation room for doing this. And have a drink." Harry grumbled just before they closed the door on Draco's office.

The blond just shook his head and changed into one of the clean shirts he kept just in case inside the bottom drawer of his table. It was just 10 in the morning and it was already turning out to be a day unlike any other.

**6:00 PM, MINISTRY FLOO CHAMBER**

"Malfoy, wait up!" Harry called after the clearly distinctive blond head and watched the man pause in step.

Draco raised a brow impatiently. His day had been straining at best, and downright foul if he was realistic. First the scare with Potter's injuries, and then a day spent wading through masses of useless information from the two newest researches. Bloody Ravenclaws, he scoffed mentally when he saw the paragraph upon paragraph of details he couldn't use. "What do you want, Potter? I'm in no mood for idiocy tonight." he said sharply.

Harry looked momentarily surprised at his tone as he swung his duffel bag over the shoulder, and stuck his other hand in his pocket defensively. "Just wanted to thank you once again, for saving my arm this morning. I was gonna get a drink and let off some steam tonight. Wanna join me?" he asked.

Draco's gaze sharpened. "Potter, you lost at least a couple pints of blood this morning, and nearly lost an arm as well. And you want to go drinking tonight?" he asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "I took the potions and the healer said I was in perfect shape. I even admitted my evening plans and wasn't forbidden to have some fun. So are you going to join me, or keep frowning and getting more wrinkles?" he teased lightly, appealing to the blond's vanity.

Draco resisted touching his forehead and ceased frowning, settling for a more neutral expression. "What do you propose for letting off steam? And don't tell me it's another pub like the one in Gloucestershire." he drawled lazily.

Harry shook his head. "A club actually. More specifically, a mixed muggle club. Remember Piero from Casa di Botticelli? That's his main job, he has a night job Thursday through to Saturday. He is one of the go go dancers."

Draco smirked. "Why does that not surprise me? He does have legs for days to pull it off."

Harry chuckled. "Well he got me a card for free entrance, and the barkeep is my friend as well. All drinks are on me, in celebration of Avery's capture. And your heroic act, of course." he added with a grin. When the blond seemed to hesitate, he only grinned wider. "Come on, Malfoy. Loosen up and live a little." he said what the twins had always told him when he was at his worst.

"Alright then. When and where?" Draco finally relented.

"Come round to mine and I'll get us there. 10 would be a good time as it only opens at 9." Harry proposed, not seeing Umbridge walking past them from behind.

Draco didn't even have time to warn him with a look, and the witch suppressed a smirk when she heard them making plans. There goes avoiding gossip... It was done however and Draco was not about to let that bint ruin his evening more than it was already by the day. "Sure, I'll be there."

"Great. Oh and Malfoy?" he grinned. "It's a club, do spare me the slacks. Toodles!" he called over his shoulders before stepping through and disappearing out of sight.

Draco hid the chuckle that wanted to spill from his lips at how batty the Gryffindor sometimes acted, but instead headed for the privacy and comfort of his home. He needed a shower so badly...

**11:48 PM, CLUB AMBROSIA**

The heat in the club was rising with more and more people trickling in and onto the dance floor from the little tables an booths around the club. Smoke and the smell of sweat and alcohol was heavy in the air. The sexual tension was nearly tangible in the air, as all kinds of couples and threesomes ground and bumped into each other to the sultry beat. Small round stages for the go go and pole dancers were spread around the perimeter of the large building, one even in the center of the dance floor.

Harry grinned and winked at Piero who was dancing high above the crowd, his shorts dangerously small and heels positively crazy in all their 5 inch beauty. The Italian grinned and held tightly onto the pole while he spread his legs into a split. Harry didn't know where his friend got so much energy from but wished he could have just one fifth of it. His body was buzzing slightly from the shots they've done earlier with the blond and the music was calling to his blood to move. Malfoy was still nowhere in sight, most likely a bit of a traffic jam on the bathrooms, so Harry gave into the invitation of one of the gorgeous couples...

Draco found his way to the bar, stumbling a little over a rather passionate couple on his way. When he reached the place he left Potter at, he found no one. He looked around, not seeing him at first, so he motioned at the bartender whose name he could not remember even if he tried. She just poured them another double each and when she saw his questioning look merely pointed behind him. Draco let his eyes focus properly and searched the dance floor until his gaze finally landed on the missing Gryffindor. And not on him alone.

Potter was..well, for the lack of a better term, the filling of what appeared to be a rather attractive sandwich. A little redhead with freckles to rival all of Weasley clan was grinding against Potter's groin, while the blond hunk behind the young Auror held them both close with a hand on the hip each. And Potter looked perfectly blissful surrounded by hot grinding flesh and smoke. Draco felt something swell within him. Potter looked way too blissful between those two... Perhaps it was the last remaining resentment towards Potter being blissful at all, or something new that felt irritation at Potter looking so blissful without him, Draco knew not. What he did know however was that Potter was not leaving him at the bar forgotten.

Before he could censor himself, his feet carried him to the dancing brunet and tugged him away from the couple and through the grinding crowd into a private corner. Harry looked around in bewilderment. "What are you doing Malfoy?" he frowned, trying to tug his wrist away but his back hit the wall.

"Come now Potter, why settle for second rate when you can have the best?" It was all Draco's tipsy mind managed to provide as a reason for this reckless behaviour, but he leaned in and halted any more words between them with a firm kiss.

"Hmfph-Mal...hmm..." Harry tried to protest but the thin, and surprisingly strong lips were rather insistent and he let the feeling spread through his lightly intoxicated body before leaning in.

Draco nearly startled when he felt the man kiss back just as passionately, a small groan involuntarily spilling out as his tongue attacked and coiled around Potter's. Harry gasped, leaving himself open to the blond's skillful exploration before giving back as good as he got. He could taste the sharp bite of alcohol and cigarettes mingling between them but couldn't care less. It has been too long, it felt too good, and both their jeans were getting a bit tight.

Heat was building between them as lips and bodies pressed close, and perhaps would have escalated hadn't someone stumbled into them, separating them by the force of the collision. Harry opened his eyes and looked into those two silver pools staring back at him just as startled. "Maybe we should-"

"Yeah." Draco cut him off and stepped away from the brunet. "I think I've had enough for tonight."

"Me too.." Harry cleared his throat a little nervously and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, well. Enjoy the rest of your night, see you later." was all Draco managed to come up with and stumbled a little through the crowd in his haste. He had no idea what came over him and was slightly mortified at his clumsy exit, but maybe they could just chuck it down to too many drinks. Probably they will.

Neither man realised what was actually brewing between just yet. It would not be too long before they did however...


	6. Chapter 6 - Brunch and revenge

**JULY, 14**

Harry woke up with a soft groan of pain, holding his head as he sat up slowly. He many not have drank too much but his body still responded with a vengeful hangover. He could still smell the sweat and smoke of the bar as it clung to his skin and hair, the whiskey thickening his tongue unpleasantly. He groaned once more, this time however when the memories of the previous night hit him. He kissed Malfoy. Well, correction, technically Malfoy had kissed him. But he could hardly complain after months of being alone after his last lover. Draco's lips had been so soft and inviting, unlike his expectations from the polished blond.

It was a messy kiss, just like they had been after the many shots, but at least Harry now knew the tension between them was not caused by any lingering ill feelings from their school times, merely by a sexual spark. Hopefully it won't cause any awkwardness between them, as it was admittedly becoming a constant in his life, this camaraderie with Draco. Well, there was nothing for it. He had night shifts all weekend and most likely wouldn't see the blond until Monday.

_Or not_, he thought as an owl flew into his bedroom and dropped a letter sealed with green wax and the Malfoy crest. He opened it cautiously, wondering whether the blond was just as hangover.

_Brunch as mine, 12?_

_D.M._

Harry blinked at the note a couple of times, wondering whether he was still dreaming or just reading it wrong. Not only did the blond invite Harry into his home, his private space, but proposed it rather as a question instead of his usual commanding tone. He must still be dreaming...

But the clock on his bedside was unforgivable, and told him it was already 11, so he heaved himself up and padded into the bathroom to make himself look a bit more human.

**AN HOUR LATER..**

"Gilly, I'm in the mood for some fresh strawberries. Please get some from the market once you bring tea." Draco told the elf kindly while he picked up the paper and leafed through it with little interest. The front page however made him pause and sit down a little heavier than he had intended. Oh he was gonna poison Umbitch's tea for sure now...

Just then the floo roared to life and Harry stepped through, much more awake but still a yawn had him quickly covering his mouth. "Sorry." he mumbled sheepishly. "Morning." he rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly.

"You should see this." Draco handed him the paper and motioned for the brunet to take a seat across from him at the table.

Harry took it and snorted when he saw it was the Prophet. "Why am I reading this trash?" he asked but then opened the front page and nearly missed his chair as he was sitting down. "Oh."

Draco did not comment and let the Gryffindor read the article in his own time while he prepared a cup of morning tea for him. Dark and strong, three spoons of sugar to help him wake up. A few months ago it might have disconcerting to know which way Potter took his coffee, but now it simply reminded Draco of their time at Hogwarts when he knew everything there was to know about the Gryffindor from covert observation.

Harry snorted when he got to the end of the article. "You have got to be kidding me..." he mumbled. "How did they find us?" he asked, looking at the photographs.

Not only did Skeeter write about their office camaraderie, which could have come from none other than that dumb Umbridge spawn, but they had been followed into the club last night. And the photographs were very graphic. One showed them drinking, another was of Harry dancing with the hot couple before Draco dragged him away, and the last one of them making out like teenagers in a dark corner. Bloody splendid.

"They must have been tipped off and located your magical signature. It's so famous it can't be hard to track." Draco said matter-of-factly and pushed the cup towards Harry. "Drink your coffee or you'll be yawning at me for another hour, and as much as you may not be completely unattractive, I could do without the visual of your tonsils." he drawled, knowing it would prompt the man.

Harry took a sip with as much dignity as he could master with the light blush in his cheeks and nodded in acknowledgement. "It's perfect, thanks." he said, as it indeed was just what he needed.

"You're welcome. Now, what do we do about that pink hag?" Draco asked perfectly politely.

Harry chuckled against the rim of his cup. "Leave that to me. I have a few of the twins' products stashed away for cases like this."

Draco nodded. "Is public and social humiliation a likely outcome?" he asked lightly, but his eyes sparkled just by imagining the toad's face.

"Oh it's a given for sure." Harry grinned. "I would cackle maniacally for effect but Hermione is usually the one to pull of such antics."

Draco raised a brow. "My my Potter, I am once again shocked by your oral prowess."

"Still? I thought I made a good argument last night." Harry countered lightly, hinting at their kiss.

_Slytherin indeed_, Draco thought with amusement. "It must have been a dream come true to have taken part in such a...polemic." he teased, reminding Harry of how he used to stalk the blond in their 6th year but never approach directly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "oh it's been on my '50 things to do before I die' list since forever. On position number 3 actually, under 'Make out with the Slytherin sex-god'." he drawled in imitation of the blond just to tease him.

Draco snorted softly. "Number 3, Potter? You insult me." he raised a challenging brow.

"I try." Harry grinned and nibbled on some of the fruits that appeared on the table a moment ago.

"Well? Won't you tell me what numbers 1 and 2 are? So that I know whether I'm in good company at least?" Draco prompted just to see what would fall out of the brunet.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" was all Harry said before reverting the topic back to planning revenge. In all honesty, and in the emotional swelling within him after surviving the war, Harry did actually compose a list of the things he wanted to achieve or experience in life. Like travel, see Europe as he never had a chance to. Maybe even visit Hermione in France and Charlie at the dragon reserve in Romania. There were not many points on the list, as Harry prefered living in the moment much more than setting plans, but being happy in life and maybe sharing himself with someone one day were definitely on the two top positions.

"Potter? Have you dosed on me again?" Draco asked in exasperation.

Harry looked at him pointedly. "You know you had your tongue down my throat, might as well call me by my name after that."

Draco raised a brow at such crude way of putting it. Nope, the man was still a Gryffindor through and through. But he did have a point. "Touche, Harry." he said, trying the name out on his tongue, rolling the Rs sharply.

Harry grinned before taking another sip of his coffee. Despite the suddenness of their kiss and the drunken night, there was little awkwardness between them as they continued to talk of work, and eventually their private lives as well. Hours passed and Harry startled when Gilly suddenly popped in, asking if they would like afternoon refreshment. He looked at his watch and noticed it was already 4, just a couple of hours before his night shift began.

"I best be going soon. I swear the paperwork just keeps multiplying on my desk, so I best get in early." he sighed and finished his latest cup of tea. He paused a moment and looked at the blond across from him. "Do you have any plans tomorrow night? It's Sunday."

"How well observed of you." Draco drawled sardonically but a grin stretched his lips. "But no, I don't have any plans for the moment. Are you planning to find us another dark corner and cause more scandal?" he teased.

Harry scoffed at the last remark. "If I remember correctly, it was you who found that corner. And there are hardly any I know in the Golden Rose." he said almost nonchalantly.

"The Golden Rose? Before the eyes of the society?" Draco raised a brow. "Are you planning to wine and dine me?"

Harry shrugged. "They cooked well and I have a table reserved by the restaurant at all times. I just find eating alone a bit boring."

Draco simply observed him for a moment in silence before nodding. "You do realise the media is going to have a field day with this."

Once again Harry just shrugged. "We are both in the paper way too often for it to bother me at least. Skeeter will be one day on my arrest record though, especially if she turns into a bug again to listen in on my conversations. Let the gossip run its course, they have little effect on me." he said a bit darkly at the thought of that Skeeter twerp.

Draco grinned. "That could actually cause an even better scandal. We could let it leak, deliberately of course, that the purpose of our friendship and outings is an undercover assignment for the ministry. We both have enough enemies for us to be considered bait material, especially if we are both at the same time in the same place. And we can just use that as an excuse to lunch a dine, and catch her spying as she tries to figure out our so called mission." he proposed.

Harry looked impressed. "How long have you known about her?"

"That she's an unregistered animagus?" Draco scoffed. "For years. Who do you think the Dark Lord used to spread rumours about fake planned raids and other false intelligence to keep the light off track? There was never enough evidence to press charges though."

Harry raised a brow incredulously. "Two years and you still can't say his name?" he asked surprisingly gently, realising it was a question that cut a bit too close to the core.

Draco's jaw tightened for a moment but he shrugged it off. "Not all of us are Harry Potter." he replied airily and stood up as well. "Pick me up at 6.30 tomorrow and we can discuss further strategy."

Harry nodded and walked by the blond's side to the loo. "Thanks for brunch, by the way." he said, trying not to fidget. He was not quite sure how to say goodbye, as a handshake seemed inappropriate after last night. After a moment of hesitation, he squeezed Draco's biceps lightly and leaned in to press a fleeting kiss to his cheek. "See you tomorrow." he said and disappeared in the green flames.

Draco watched the fire for a moment, touching his cheek light before shaking himself and heading up into the bathroom for a nice long soak. And he was most definitely not going to think about Potter while he relaxed in the hot water. Nope, not one little stray thought at all. Oh who was he kidding...

**JULY, 16**

The front page of the evening Monday edition of the Daily Prophet couldn't have been more filled. Not only were there pictures of Harry and Draco dining together at the Golden Rose, an equal part was dedicated to photographs from courtroom number 23 at the Ministry of Magic. Harry leaned back in his seat and crossed his feet at the ankles on top of his desk, settling comfortably to read all about it.

Apparently one Danica Umbridge was evicted from the courtroom for disrupting the trial. Not only was her tongue tied into knots in several places, making it impossible for her to keep the record of the hearing, but she left behind a rather nasty trail of saliva. Just like a little pink slug. Harry read the article with great relish and laughed himself silly at the accompanying photographs of the whole episode. Skeeter has outdone herself with that one, especially by addressing the readers in the closing paragraph with a question:

_Our sources from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement confirm that there could be several possible suspects labeled as the perpetrators of the unfortunate incident. The mediwizards at 's confirm that the reason behind Ms. Umbridge's condition was consumption of products made by the infamous Weasley twins, owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes residing at Diagon Alley. Was this a prank gone wrong, or a deliberate attack at the honour of a Ministry employee? This writer will investigate further and inform the public when new sources come forward. _

Harry chuckled once more before taking a sip from his coffee and scanning the top of the page again, his eyes landing on the short but controversial article about their last night's meal. Of course Skeeter brought up their school rivalry, Harry's possible leaning towards the dark side, and Draco's 'suspicious' rise through the ranks of the Law Enforcement department. He expected nothing more. What he did find surprising was the photograph taken of them at the table by the restaurant window. The camera had managed to catch them in a moment when Draco finished telling him about one of their hilarious quidditch practices Slytherin had at the same time as Hufflepuff. The blond was grinning madly, unabashedly, despite his actions against one of the badgers, and Harry was laughing so hard he had to set his fork down before he could drop it. Their interaction seemed perfectly friendly, and it really had been. But it was not just that.

The photograph did not manage to catch Draco in quite all of his glory, the light summer robe of silver silk elegant over his frame, and the colour bringing out the spark in his eye. Looking at the physical evidence of their night, Harry thought it could not compete with the memory of it. And Harry was quite satisfied with the way his simple black robes contracted with the blond. They made quite the pair, two of the most eligible and wealthy bachelors of Magical Britain.

He was disrupted from his thoughts by a sound of a light knock at his door and looked up only to see Draco leaning against the door with a grin.

"You saw?" Harry asked, motioning the blond inside.

Draco closed the door, set the briefcase down and sat across from him at the desk. "I did. There is something ridiculous about the simplicity of your stunt, but I can't say I'm complaining about the outcome. Show me." he said and reached for the paper.

Harry handed it over and lounged back in his chair as he finished up his coffee. "I might cut it out and frame it. There might be a place for it hang on the bathroom door just for the laugh." he grinned cheekily.

Draco grinned even wider. No matter how many times he saw the photograph of the pink hag, it never got any less funny. "I'll have to see it next time I come round to yours." he said and handed it back, but not before nodding in satisfaction at the picture of the two of them dining.

"How about Wednesday after work? I have a free day, and was planning to cook Thai." Harry suggested, putting the paper back into his desk so he wouldn't forget it in the morning on his way home.

Draco raised a brow. "If I get food poisoning, you'll feel the full power of my stinging hex." he warned before getting up with a tired sigh.

Harry just laughed. "I promise my cooking isn't bad. See you at 7?"

"Sure. Enjoy your shift, I'm leaving before one of the case files eats me." Draco said dryly and picked up his briefcase.

"Have a good night." Harry smiled at the blond once more before returning to his work after watching him leave.


	7. Chapter 7 - Different mornings

**AN: Dearest and most beloved followers, I hope you are all enjoying the story, as we are only a few more chapters away from finishing! Forgive any typos and mistakes in this particular chapter as I am ill and a little distracted while editing. Happy reading! **

**Raven**

* * *

**AUGUST, 9**

Harry unlocked the doors to his apartment and pressed his palm against the door frame for the wards to recognise him. They tingled a little and let him know there was someone inside so he took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, hand on his wand in the thigh holster. Thankfully it was unnecessary as he found Draco sitting in his armchair with one of his favourite mugs, sipping on his tea calmly.

"Did you just use the last Earl Grey tea bag I had?" he asked the blond as he closed the door and leisurely strolled to the couch, sitting down to take off his shoes and sweaty hoodie. It was only 6 in the morning after all and the air was chilly when he left for his run.

Draco grinned and took another sip with great relish. "I did. And I feel absolutely no regret."

Harry rolled his eyes at his antics and leaned back to stretch out his legs. "I bet you don't. Any chance for a cup of coffee?" he asked as he gathered his things and headed for the bathroom.

"Dream on, Potty!" Draco called after him just to the tease the brunet, but got up and headed into the kitchen.

It has been nearly a month since their first dinner out in the Golden Rose, and that had just been the beginning. Draco found himself looking forward to their dinners, or quick coffees grabbed during lunch break. They even fell into a habit of popping into each other's flat for breakfast and during the weekend for afternoon tea. They were becoming comfortable in each other's presence and living space, so much so that he was now cooking breakfast. For Harry. Just because he could and because he wanted to. It was still startling sometimes to realise how close they've become as friends. But in the end the speed of their progress perhaps came down to knowing each other for almost a decade, and building on those grounds.

Their plan to catch Skeeter was progressing nicely as well. Several times they noticed a foreign magical signature without anyone being a present and were preparing to catch her in the act of spying on them. Harry used his contacts with the twins and was soon to receive their newest product. A magically formed cage that kept all insects, lizards, and small magical creatures like doxies under lock, until the wizard or witch who locked them in used his magical signature to release them. It was simple but rather genius in its spell work. Of course when Harry told him the twins were making a special line for children that had the cage flashing all colours of rainbow, Draco started rethinking his initially enthusiastic opinion.

Harry walked into the kitchen, pulling on a tee over his freshly showered frame. He waved his wand and dried his thick hair but couldn't stay away from the coffee any longer. "It smells good. What is it?" he asked, looking into the large pan. Eggs, bacon, mushrooms, beans, and in another pan a proper fried toast in butter. "Are you trying to clog my arteries? Is this your newest plan to get rid of me?" he teased, but his rumbling stomach gave him away.

"You run almost every morning if you don't have a night-shift. I think your arteries will be just fine even if you indulge." Draco waved his hand to get him out of the cooking space and Harry settled at the table with his mug.

"Where did you learn how to cook, by the way? It's always been Gilly getting everything for you at yours, I never thought you even knew how." he asked curiously, observing the blond's movement around his kitchen. He lacked the practice, that was evident, but his expression was easy, he knew what he was doing.

Draco did not answer for a long moment, and it seemed he wouldn't say anything at all, but then he plated their meal and sat beside the hitwizard to explain. "I lived for a whole year without a house elf until I started doing a bit better, so I had to learn how to run a household. I would ask you the same but the tales of abuse from your childhood home were rife at Hogwarts."

Harry tensed a little at the mention of the Dursley but shrugged it off and avoided answering by picking up his fork. They ate in silence for a while, both still trying to wake up properly before they had to go to work. One of the advantages of Harry's early rising was that it catered to Draco's problems with insomnia. The blond rarely slept more than 3 hours a night and in the morning when he felt like some company, it was too easy to floo over to Harry's place and have breakfast like this. He did wonder what it said for their relationship however. Again, that word, relationship.

Their kiss from the club was never repeated, but small casual touches, pats on the shoulder and greeting hugs or pecks on the cheek were becoming a norm for them. And in all honesty, Harry was growing quite fond of the way Draco behaved it around him. Sometimes they would talk for long hours until one of them cut a bit too deep for comfort and defences rose between them like a thick wall, but it was much easier to bring it down nowadays than it would have been were they any younger.

"Arnolds case is coming up." Draco said after finishing his meal and sending their plates into the sink.

"Are you going forward all the allegations against him?" Harry asked, leaning back in his seat. Nathaniel Arnolds, was born a halfblood but ended up adopted into an old French family who has been in trade with England for centuries, the Monteniers. Not only did they have intel that he was the instigator of several bar fights, but apparently held responsibility for killing two men in an illegal duelling match. The media were growing crazy over the case being decided in England instead of France, as it were British wizards that fell victim to him.

Draco took a sip from his tea and set it down. "Kingsley wants me to lead the prosecution."

Harry blinked a few times while he processed the news. "Wasn't that supposed to be your boss?"

"No, his ties to Arnolds' family as too close. Benjamin has known Jacque Montenier since they were children, so Kingsley wants him nowhere near the case. which leaves me as the key prosecutor." Draco explained a little tiredly. This case has taken a lot out of him, and he wasn't supposed to talk about it to anyone. No one coud blame him for talking to Harry though, as he had been the one to arrest Arnolds and could keep secrets unlike anyone else he knew.

Harry looked at his companion and stood up silently, coming to stand behind his chair and let his fingers work the blond's tense shoulders. "Is the court date set?" he asked gently, watching to blond relax under his ministration.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into the firm yet gentle touch as the tension began to leave his body. "Monday. I still have to put a few things together, which means another late night in the office."

Harry looked at the calendar. It was already Thursday and he could imagine the strain Draco was feeling before his first large scale case. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Hmm, yes. You can do me a favour." the blond turned in his seat and looked up at him. "You could be a witness instead of just giving me your record and written testimony."

Harry nodded. "Of course I will. If that's all." chuckled and turned Draco back around as he continued down to his shoulder blades, getting rid of the stubborn knots there.

"Where did you learn this?" Draco murmured, eyes closed and enjoying the relief to his back.

"Aunt Petunia used to get migraines. It was the only time I was actually useful to her, and she would sometimes give me an extra piece of dried toast for it." Harry shrugged as his fingers traveled higher again to soothe the strained neck muscles. "I should finish at 5 today. Why don't I pick you up at your office and instead of breaking your back there, you can work here, have a warm dinner and we can go over my testimony?" he suggested after a moment.

Draco contemplated the offer for a moment bu found himself unable to say no to such a proposition. "Only as long as it's one of your stir fries.."

Harry chuckled. "I can work with that. Now, finish your tea, I need to get ready." his thumb swiped over the alabaster skin of the blond's neck once more before leaving for his bedroom to get ready.

Peculiar as ever, Draco thought to himself and cleaned up the kitchen with a flick of his wand.

**11:27 PM, HARRY'S APARTMENT**

"...hence why magical restraints had to be used as well, despite the fact that he was placed in a cell with magic-dampening qualities." Harry finished, rubbing his temples tiredly as he watched Draco pace in front of the fire place.

"How would you describe Mr Arnolds' character?" Draco asked next, awaiting his response.

Harry sighed. "Draco we've been over this twice already-"

"And we'll go over it one more time." Draco hissed in agitation and glared at him.

Harry shook his head. "No, we won't. We're going to bed." he said and finished the last of his whiskey, sending the tumbler into the sink.

"Really, Potter? You can't just stop working because you want a shag." Draco's words were filled with venom as he started to gether his notes. "If you won't help me, I can finish the prep on my own."

Harry stood and grasped his wrist to stop him. "No one said anything about sex, I said we are going to bed. You need sleep or you'll be unbearable." his words spoken softly but with a firm edge to them. "Come on, leave it. We can get up early, go over it again tomorrow and make sure you have everything ready for Monday. But we've had enough for tonight."

And he knew he was right. Draco had long discarded his suit jacket and tie, a few buttons on his shirt undone and hair mused from the many times slender fingers made their way through the strands nervously.

"I can floo home, it will only take a minute." Draco said but did not resist the hold on his hand. He was exhausted, his head was pounding, and all he honestly wanted to do was crawl into the bed and sleep until Monday.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "There's no need. Come on, I have a spare toothbrush and promise not to snore too loudly.." he teased.

Draco looked at the brunet for a moment before finally relenting and heading for the bedroom while Harry disconnected the floo for the night and locked up the apartment. They took turns in the bathroom and finally crawled under the heavy duvet, managing a quick 'good night' before sleep claimed them.

**AUGUST 10, 6:00 AM**

Harry groaned as the alarm went off and reached to his right to shut it off before realising he could barely move. After blinking his eyes open slowly, he found the reason very easily. Draco had almost a death grip on his in his sleep, head contently pillowed on Harry's chest as he breathed deeply and peacefully. Well that answered the question whether Draco was a cuddler. He started to unwrap the arms from his body, hoping to get out of the bed without waking the blond up. Draco looked like he needed the sleep so he wanted to let the blond get as much rest as he could for the upcoming trial. He was unsuccessful however when Draco woke up with a soft groan, pressing his face into the warm chest beneath him for a moment as he woke up slowly.

"Hmmm Harry?" he rasped, the first name that came to mind when he felt the warmth of another being beside him. He never let any of his temporary companions sleep in with him, and to wake up beside a warm body could only mean he was either seriously drunk, or it was someone he trusted.

"Shh, go back to sleep, there is still time.." Harry said softly, trying to make the blond rest but he was soon looking into a sleepy pair of grey eyes as Draco tried to rid himself of the need to sleep some more.

It was then that he remembered going over the files and going to bed with Harry and his shoulders relaxed just a fraction as he rested his head back down on Harry's chest. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Only six, I need to pop into the shower and get breakfast started. You can sleep in a little." he suggested, but Draco was already shaking his head.

"I need to get back to my apartment and get ready for work." he groaned softly, not wishing to relinquish the warmth of the bed just yet.

Harry just remained still and let the blond rest in his arms. He had never seen Draco this way, first thing in the morning when he still seemed to be lacking that filter between his mind and his lips. Nor had he seen Draco quite this affectionate before, but then realised he could prehaps get used to this after all. His hand caressed the blond's long back before slipping into the soft locks that tickled his shoulder so pleasantly. Draco positively purred, his Achille's heel when it came to affections. He received little physical affection when he was a child and having his hair played with was his secret pleasure.

Harry smiled against his temple, closing his eyes a moment longer and giving himself five more minutes to just enjoy the peace of the morning. He felt Draco shift slightly and opened his eyes but closed them a moment later at the feeling of soft lips pressing into his own. He sighed a little at the touch, his lips fluttering open just a fraction but it was invitation enough for Draco who leaned even closer and joined their lips again, this time a little more firmly. There was no hesitation after weeks of becoming closer as colleagues and friends, as companions in free moments, their breath mingling and lips tasting as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Draco felt the callused fingers tighten in his hair and let out a soft gasp at the light tugging, feeling a playful attack of Harry's slick tongue at his lips. He let him in and they met in the middle, like two dancers gravitating towards each other to the beat guiding them. Harry suddenly tensed and reached beneath his pillow before breaking their kiss and throwing a silent spell at his window.

There. Sat on his bedroom window, buzzing angrily at being trapped and incapable of movement, was a familiar black beetle.


	8. Chapter 8 - Trial number 1

**AUGUST 13**

Draco paced in his office nervously. This case was attracting a lot of publicity and he knew the court room has been filling steadily since nine when the Ministry was open to press and public. He went to get some coffee earlier and caught Benjamin, his ever-present and hovering boss, speaking with who else than Lord Montenier himself. It took one look at them, and he knew there would be trouble. Benjamin noticed him and their conversation ceased for a moment while Jacque Montenier looked at him with distaste and smirked. Yes, today's trial will be difficult.

He was brought out of his musings by a familiar knocking and released some of the tension in his shoulders as Harry slipped in and locked the door. "Hey, you look stressed. I saw your boss earlier."

Draco snorted. "Yes, in clear daylight speaking to the father of the accused. I don't have a good feeling about this, Harry. They are going to do something to completely jeopardise me in that courtroom and I can't prepare for it if I don't know what it is."

"You do know what it is." Harry said however and sprawled in one of the chairs, stretching his legs out in front of him. "They are going to question the objectivity of my involvement as a witness, and my statements." he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, coming around the desk and leaning against it tensely.

"I might have listened in on their conversation, the perks of being friends with the twins." he showed him the extendable ear in his robes pocket. "Our friendship is well known, and we have been talked about plenty in the papers in the past week. They will aim at discrediting my objectivity and subtly implicate that the sole purpose of my testimony is to aid my supposed lover." he grinned.

Draco shook his head. "That may be problematic. With the coverage of our meetings, the club photos and the office rumours, they have a strong case against your presence at the trial. What they can't question is your objectivity because there were other hit wizards present when you were making the arrest and it is no problem at all to get one of them to confirm your words. I have your official statement as well, and we have your memories to offer if Wizengamot wavers." he calculated quickly and gathered his files. "Is there anything, anything at all other than the question of our relationship they want to use?" he asked.

Harry shook his head and got up. "Not that I heard. They may have discussed something before I started listening in on them, but this is all I heard." he reassured the blond and squeezed his shoulder in silent support for a moment.

Draco leaned in and kissed him lightly, before heading for the door, but Harry grasped his wrist and pulled him back into a proper kiss that had them panting for breath in mere moments. Draco adjusted his robes and cleared his throat.

"Better?" Harry grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You wish you had that kind of power, Potty." he winked and they made their way down to the main courtroom.

The hall was buzzing with activity and the moment they stepped in the cameras flashed wildly, capturing their entrance as a united front. With one last nod to each other Draco headed to his side of the courtroom, and Harry seated himself at the witness bench. He noticed a man sitting a little bit away from him. He was dressed in an aristocratic way, and smelled of something strongly, something like a cologne but with an underlining unpleasant smell. Harry cringed a little but stayed put.

That was when he noticed something about the man. He could see a vague outline of a weapon on the man's thigh, strapped on tightly under what appeared to be a concealing charm. He muttered the counterspell and the weapon came into view. It was a light, close combat version of raven's beak, a very particularly curved weapons. And that was when it clicked in his head. He hastily pulled out his phone and typed a quick text message, hoping Draco had his phone on him.

Draco sighed when he felt his phone vibrating silently with an incoming message in his chest pocket. He needed to turn the damn thing off. He didn't even open the message and went to turn his phone off but then the name of the sender caught his eye. He looked up and Harry nodded, discretely tapping his phone. Draco opened the text and tried to keep his face expressionless while his mind began dancing a tango.

_ The man on the bench beside me has a raven's beak on him, same shape as wound on one of the dead duelists. Accomplice?_

Draco wanted to get up in that moment, cross that room and land the biggest kiss on those grinning lips. Harry just handed him a smoking gun, and he would be an idiot not to use it. He quickly checked the file, looking at the measurements of the wounds on the deceased, and that it wasn't caused magically. It wasn't. Oh this will prove delicious...

Harry watched the initial proceedings, admiring the fluid and calm way with which Draco spoke and made his case, as he was the first one to speak and name all Nathaniel Arnolds was accused of. The man in question was sitting beside his layer quietly, his eyes glaring at Draco throughout his speech and Harry knew that if he was released, the man could yet be a problem.

Kingsley as the head of the Wizengamot called for the witnesses and Harry found himself seated in the ever-present uncomfortable wooden chair. A woman with a vial of veritaserum headed towards him and he raised a brow at Kingsley.

"Minister, if I may, I would like to state for the record that due to my involvement in the war, and consequent training as a hit wizard, my body allows me to over-come the effects of veritaserum if necessary." he said calmly.

Kingsley nodded and looked down at the parchment. "It is a well-known, fact, yes, however for the record, I would like to state that Lord Harry James Potter has a clean record of testifying without the administration of veritaserum. Wizengamot therefore acknowledges your testimony in the hearing of Nathaniel Arnolds as reliable and valid without the use of veritaserum."

"Objection, your honor-" Arnold's lawyer stood up, looking outraged already.

"Overruled." Kingsley said immediately and frowned at the man, making him sit down with that look alone. "Head prosecutor Malfoy, you may begin with your questions."

Draco walked closer to Harry and looked him in the eyes as he asked. "Lord Potter, you are the leader of a team of hit wizards. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Harry answered simply.

"So it was your team that was called to the crime scene on the 24th of November last year?"

"Yes, that is correct. My team and I often work together, however that night we were split in half. Two of my colleagues had served the day shift, and another colleague of ours who is now deceased was serving the night shift with me. We were called to the site of the crime a little after two o'clock in the morning." he answered smoothly.

"Could you please inform us of the procedures that followed?" Draco asked, standing close to him, poised and turned halfway towards Wizengamot, and halfway to him.

"We secured the area, looked for any magical signature or discarded portkeys that could lead us on a trail of the perpetrator. We found none however and proceeded to secure the area. My colleague was specifically qualified and talented at handling interviewing potential witnesses and investigating into any previous locations of the victims that might lead to our understanding of what happened as far as 24 hours before the incident. I was the one to search for evidence within the secured site and establish time and cause of death..."

It was all pretty routine. Draco showed him no favour, both their features remained neutral and Harry made sure to make eye contact with a few of the members of Wizengamot while he spoke about the widows he had to visit the following morning to bring them the news. Draco observed him while he answered, pleased that Potter knew how to please the crowd. Things were going smoothly so far, but he knew that as soon as Arnolds' lawyer stood up, the trouble would begin. And he was right.

The man was smirking at him. Harry raised a brow at his obviously cocky demeanor and instantly recognised the qualities of the lawyer. He dressed to impress, and was obviously well paid if his client and his political ties were considered. But no good lawyer should ever get over-confident in such obvious manner even before asking any questions. And he was sure the Wizengamot would see that.

"Lord Potter, what is the purpose of your testimony in the case of my client?" he asked, but Harry predicted this tactic. The best defense was to go into offense, was it not?

"Objection." Draco said smoothly as he stood up. "The witness previously stated that he was present in order to testify as the arresting hit wizard."

"That is the reason for Lord Potter's presence at the trial, not the purpose of his testimony." the lawyer argued and looked at Kingsley.

Kigsley sighed. "Overruled, but do get to the point."

"Certainly, your honor." the man inclined his head and turned back to Harry. "Answer the question, Lord Potter."

"The purpose of my testimony is to provide all present members of Wizengamot with the facts regarding the crime scene and the arrest of Nathaniel Arnolds." he answered simply.

"Would a written statement not have sufficed?" the man asked lightly and Harry saw Draco twitch a little in his seat at the ridiculous question.

"I believe I was called to testify in person because of the political ties of Mr Arnolds' family, and the international nature of this case." Harry looked at Kingsley who pressed his lips together in order to stop himself from smiling. He may be Minister of Magic now but he had known Harry since during the war, and the Chosen One's cheeky disregard for political correctness was always highly amusing to him.

"Was it not Lord Malfoy who suggested you as a witness in this particular case however?" the lawyer prodded further.

Harry could not stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Forgive me Minister, but I believe it is the duty of the lead prosecutor to create a list of witnesses relevant a case hearing. As Lord Malfoy is the lead prosecutor, it was his duty. Or am I wrong?" he asked with a smile, making a few of the Wizengamot members chuckle along with him. It seemed like such a silly question.

"Is there a purpose to your question, or is the defence aiming to waste as much of our time as they can?" Kingsley asked sharply.

Arnolds' lawyer had the good grace to at least appear sheepish. "I only have a few more questions, your honor, I promise I am getting to the point."

"Proceed then." Kingsley said, obviously completely bored.

"Lord Potter, what is the nature of your relationship with Lord Malfoy?" he asked, and Harry could hear the whole court room waiting breathlessly for his answer.

"I don't see how that is a relevant question, but I will humour you just this once. Lord Malfoy and I used to attend Hogwarts together, we are now colleagues and friends." Harry answered nonchalantly before Draco could get up and object to the personal nature of the question. He would have been overruled anyway.

"Just colleagues and friends? Or is the nature of your relationship more intimate, as we had a chance to see in the Daily Porphet over the past weeks?" he asked slyly.

"Objection!" Draco stood, ready to get Harry out of there but Kingsley shook his head.

"Overruled, Lord Malfoy. The defense has the right to question the personal profile of the witness if it an influencing factor for the testimony. Answer the question please, Lord Potter." Kinsley said and looked at Harry a bit curiously. The man never followed office gossip and refused to read the dirt in Porphet, so this was the first time he heard about the supposed relationship between the two most promising stars of the Law Enforcement Department.

Harry looked at Kingsley for a moment before turning back to the lawyer with a neutral expression. "It is a fact that Lord Malfoy and I share each other's confidence as close acquaintance. That is however not the point. This is my job, I am first and foremost a hit wizard and it is my duty to be objective when it comes to collecting evidence and arresting suspects. It is my duty therefore to be objective while testifying at any court hearing as well, if I was the arresting hit wizard. No matter whether the lead prosecutor is a close friend of mine or not, I would still be present at this hearing and my answers would be just the same. To question my testimony solely on the basis of one acquaintance is ludicrous, considering I am acquainted with others involved in this case as they are members of the Wizengamot." he looked up at Kingsley and others on the benches beside him while he spoke. "The fact that I have the chance to work with these just and honorable wizards and witches doesn't lower the validity or credibility of my testimony either." he said with a small smile and nod to the whole of Wizengamot.

The silence that followed his statement was deafening for a few seconds before the lawyer cleared his throat. "No more questions."

"You may return to your seat, Lord Potter." Kingsley dismissed him and Harry got up to go back to the witness bench.

His gaze locked with Draco's across the room, and he could have sworn that he saw heat in the blond's gaze before he turned away and another witness took their place on the chair. And he was right. Draco took a moment to collect himself after the spectacular sight of Harry Potter once again wrapping all present around his little finger. And Draco along with them, if he was honest with himself. Kingsley's voice however snapped him back into present and he collected himself just in time to continue with his questions...

Four hours later and an incredibly scandalous revelation of Nathaniel Arnolds' accomplice, who then proceeded to spill all the dirt and accusations, the hearing was finally over and Draco stood victorious. Harry stepped down and waited for Draco by the door, both of them grinning in relief.

"Congratulations on winning, Lord Malfoy." he said formally, the cheeky fire back in his eyes.

"Congratulations on enchanting the crowds, Lord Potter." he replied in turn as they headed back to his office and away from the flashing cameras.

"Yes, I do have my charms." Harry said flippantly.

"I should be most grateful for 'being in your confidence' then." Draco threw back at him as he stepped inside the office and let Harry inside.

Harry barely managed to close the door before he was pressed into it and his lips were attacked in the most delicious and passionate of ways. Draco pressed their bodies close, the adrenaline of a hard-won victory heating his blood unlike anything else. They were the perfect team, in and out of work, and boy did he want to celebrate. "I've wanted to do that ever since your testimony.." he panted against the brunet's lips.

"Hmm, I'm not complaining." he grinned. He was getting way too used to the blond's skilled lips. They spent the past weekend researching and confirming last minute arrangements for the trial, surrounded by the comfort of Harry's home, his home-made cooking, and of course the presence of each other. He found it a little ridiculous how they were discussing two dead bodies one moment, and making out like crazy teenagers the next. Then he reminded himself that they only just both turned twenty and couldn't care less.

"I want to celebrate tonight." Draco mused, their forehead pressed together.

"Dinner in Paris?" Harry proposed, just to tease the blond but he saw Draco grinning and knew he was trapped. Damn, he couldn't speak French to save his life.

"Don't worry, my monolingual English rose, no need to force yourself into a night with the frog-eaters. No matter how much I love France." Draco drawled teasingly.

Harry just shook his head and caressed the blond's side over his perfectly pressed robes. "What would be your wish then?"

"Make me dinner and take me out for some fun?" Draco suggested, more than happy to keep it low-key but have plenty of time with the one person he could loosen up with completely.

"Your wish, my command." Harry leaned in a connected their lips for a hasty kiss before he separated their bodies fully. "I need to get back to my desk before someone begins to wonder where I disappeared off to. See you at 6."

"I'll meet you in the floo chamber." Draco smiled and watched the brunet leave.

He sat behind his desk, leaned back into the comfortable chair and put his feet up. A successful day behind him, and a promising night ahead of him. Life couldn't get better, could it?


	9. Chapter 9 - The journey continues

**AN: My dearest readers, great apologies for missing out on posting last week and taking so long with the final chapter. I am just starting my Masters so life got a bit hectic, but here it finally is, the grand finale and closure for out favourite boys. Thank you so much for your support and lovely reviews, each and every one is most appreciated. Much love and happy reading! **

**Raven**

* * *

**AUGUST 14, 2:00 AM**

Harry sipped on his beer slowly and for the tenth time that night wondered whether life could be any better at the moment. He watched, a soft smile playing on his lips, as Draco danced to the heavy beat pulsing through the floor and walls of the large club in Berlin. He knew little of the language, but the culture and open attitude to sexuality fascinated him, which also played well into their cards as they went completely unnoticed by everyone.

Their day had been long, with the trial and the stress of media hounding them down for exclusive interviews and photos, but they finally managed to get everyone off their trail and disapparated to Harry's apartment. Two hours, two plates of seafood linguine and two changed outfits, Harry grabbed Draco by the waist and apparated them to the one place he knew they could escape all pretences and facades. _Freiheit_. He would forever be grateful to Charlie Weasley for showing him this place when they last met up during the holidays, as the fiery dragon tamer was of same sexual persuasions as Harry himself. That night they drank and partied, only to wake up a little awkwardly sprawled over each other in bed, thankfully fully clothed. Charlie was ever since Harry's favourite Weasley and they kept in touch with the occasional letter.

A pinch to his bottom cheek made him jump a little and Harry looked around, noticing a tall brunet beside him. The man was certainly fit and his green eyes sparkled. He leaned very close to Harry's ear and asked something in German, but Harry only shook his head with a coy smile. He may not have understood the man's words, but the ravishing gaze aimed at him was pretty easy to read.

"Englisch?" the man asked with a heavy accent and Harry smiled, nodding. "You want drink?"

Harry was just opening his mouth to kindly decline the request as his glass was still full, when he felt arms on his hips and a slim body pressing into him. Draco had apparently returned from the dance floor, and wordlessly raised a brow at the Hulk talking to Harry. The man grinned and turned away to find another prey, and Harry was tugged onto the dance floor by a pair of possessive hands.

"Staking your claim?" he chuckled into Draco's ear but nonetheless allowed himself to be turned around, the blond pressing into his back as they gave into the beat of the music.

"Malfoys don't share. You best remember that." Draco nipped the soft skin just behind his ear and Harry shuddered in his hold.

"Is that a promise?" Harry asked lightly as his hips ground back into Draco's need which was already pressing against him persistently.

Draco caught his chin and turned his head for a quick messy kiss over the shoulder. "I don't usually make promises if I can't keep them."

"Then don't, just take me to bed." Harry panted across his lips, his own jeans tightening uncomfortably.

Never to disappoint a request like that, Draco took his hand as they found their way out of the club and apparated in the first dark alley on their way. They landed in Harry's flat and only just managed to not plant it face first as Harry steadied them. Their heated kisses resumed on the way to the bedroom, eager fingers fumbling with fabric, zippers and belts.

"Off..." Draco's long fingers hooked in the waistband of Harry's jeans, trying to tug them down.

Harry groaned softly and tugged off Draco's shirt before he was back on him like wildfire. They stumbled a few times, bumped into a table and managed to dislodge a framed photograph of Harry's parents on their way to bed, only to fall into it a little breathless.

Draco tugged Harry's jeans off impatiently before standing up a moment to peel his own incredibly tight trousers off. Harry scooted up the bed a little and watched the blond with a bit of amusement as he hopped around on one foot, finally getting rid of his socks. "So...how do we do this?" he asked softly, voice husky from desire and shouting in the club only moments ago.

Draco crawled up on the bed and fused their lips together once more in an impatient but skilled kiss. "We could...take it slow...and mess around...or you could...give me the good fucking I need right now..." Draco panted across his lips in between kisses. And Harry was gone.

Their hands explored heated flesh with passionate need, nails occasionally pressing in to mark lightly to take off the edge of something that ha been building between them for weeks now. "What do I - ungh..." Harry groaned, wanting to ask how to go about this but Draco decided to wrap his long, elegant fingers around his hard length and Merlin did he squeeze just right. He of course had a vague idea of the mechanics, but didn't want to screw up and hurt the blond.

Draco was however impatient. It had been weeks since his last casual fling, and needed release bad. This was Harry though, and he knew there would be time to teach him all about the pleasures of a male body, hopefully during round two, three, or four. But right now they were too far gone into the passion and all he wanted was to feel Harry like they haven't felt each other.

He straddled Harry comfortably, reached into the bedside table and pulled out the lube, kissing the brunet to distract him as he slicked his fingers and reached back to prepare himself quickly. He hissed into the kiss at the quick stretch, groaning when Harry seemed to catch up on what was happening and squeezed his cheeks passionately, driving Draco's impatient fingers even deeper.

"Fuck...I need you now.." Draco cursed, groaning as a firm hand on his neck pulled him down for a kiss filled with raw need. He let Harry pillage his lips, tongues battling for dominance as they clashed and came together on the waves of passion. He swiftly reached back into the drawer and retrieved a condom, tearing it open and rolling it skillfully over the brunet's length.

Harry arched a little into the touch and groaned, looking at the man above him with a sparkle of impatience in his gaze. They both wanted this, needed this. Draco raised his hips a little, guiding the hardness towards his quivering entrance and leaned down to press a light, chaste kiss to Harry's lips. They paused a moment, a silent promise of less fervent explorations and patience for the next time, before Draco began taking Harry in inch by torturous inch.

Harry gritted his teeth at the onslaught of sensation, the tight heat squeezing all sense out of him as all he could do was lie back and let Draco get comfortable atop him. This was nothing like all his previous sexual partners. Not only because Draco was a man, but simply because it was Draco. His hips jolted slightly in pleasure, pressing even deeper inside his lover and making Draco growl in pleasure. Instinct took over as they found a rhythm that worked for them both and strived to reach their peak together. Lips and teeth clashed, nails scratched and hands gripped to the point of bruising, their passionate natures reflecting in the meeting of their bodies as they thrust and ground against each other impatiently.

Draco's breath hitched as he felt himself coming close and looked down into Harry's eyes until they both reached the mind-numbing peak, tumbling them into pleasurable oblivion...

**SEPTEMBER 21**

Draco leaned back in his chair and in a lazy moment put his feet up on his desk, taking a five minute break from the madness of case files. His body protested with a pleasant ache, not letting him forget the start of his day a few hours ago. He closed his eyes a moment, recalling Harry's cries of pleasure as Draco had him bent over the kitchen table and had his most wicked way with him. Merlin how he relished a good wake up call without the need for caffeine... His lips twisted in a smirk as he imagined his lover only a few offices down, trying to sit still in his chair as he dealt with paperwork.

The past weeks had been a rollercoaster for them both, but they had quickly adapted. Their tempers would still flare and words became heated enough for a dark argument, but they couldn't stay mad at each other for long, and the making up was certainly worth the effort. It may be odd for some, but after the weeks of dancing around each other and building a new kind of relationship, they decided to not waste time pending between two apartments and got a new spacious one, with plenty of personal space if need be, and a large sturdy bed that had yet to be broken by their vigorous passions.

The highlight however must have been Rita Skeeter's trial a week ago. Draco was the main prosecutor, and barely managed to keep it together when the Wizengamot looked on in confusion at the absence of the journalist, only for Harry to strut into the court room with a bug buzzing angrily in a jar and the biggest smirk in the history of Wizarding kind. Draco wanted to drag him to an alcove and fuck right there and then at the spectacular sight. Of course as it was expected, the Wizengamot had not been kind as the many offences were read out, from involvement with the Dark Lord, unregistered animagus abilities, and soiling many a wizard's good name. Draco had felt on top of the world when she was sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban and very nearly did a happy dance on the spot. Harry had shared in his enthusiasm over the revenge of course, and they spent the weekend hauled up in their apartment and celebrating over and over.

He tensed suddenly as nimble fingers began massaging his shoulders, having been unaware of someone entering his office, but soon relaxed at the strong pulse of Harry's magic sand to his own magical core, and the man's scent hit his senses.

"You are loosing your touch, Lord Malfoy. Constant vigilence." Harry teased, the words spoken softly against his lover's ear as he worked out the tension from shoulders beneath his touch.

"Oh I don't know about that. You posed no objection to my touch this morning, Lord Potter." Draco drawled back, keeping his eyes closed as he leaned into the massage. "Sore yet?" he asked nonchalantly and winced a moment later when a thumb dug painfully into a tense muscle near his neck.

"We'll see how cocky you'll be tomorrow morning when you have to endure sitting at your desk and trying to get work done." Harry said firmly, but the blond could clearly hear a grin in his voice.

"Oh I don't know about that... I was thinking more about cuddles and whispers of love in the shower tomorrow morning..." he suggested with a soft groan when his shoulders relaxed a little.

"Delusional as always, Lord Malfoy." Harry snorted. They haven't really felt the need to the L word yet, but the emotion was clearly between them.

"Yes, and you love me anyway." Draco shrugged, trying to get a rise out of him playfully.

Harry chuckled and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I do." he said simply before heading for the door. "You better at least bring me some coffee for lunch if you plan on being a stud." he snorted.

Draco threw a ball of scrunched up parchment at him. "Dream on, hot stuff." he shot back and grinned. They may be grown men but where would the fun be if they couldn't behave like five-year-olds from time to time?

He leaned back in his chair, unable to wipe the grin from his face. For the first time in years he felt a sense of deep contentment and happiness settle within his chest as he thought about his lover and the work that he loved. For the moment, everything was right with the world, and all he could do was work even harder for it in the future. Who knew, maybe the fates decided to stop screwing with them both and they just might make it...

THE END.


End file.
